Lost
by YaNeverKnow21
Summary: Emmett and Bella live with an abusive father until they run away to Forks. Through their adventure they meet people they'll never forget. DRUGS AND DRINKING! SM owns all AU-alternate universe AH-all human
1. Running away

I just sat there and stared in the mirror. My black eye had gotten better, but now my eyes were red and puffy, and my arms and legs were covered in bruises and scrapes. I whipped off the last of the dried blood, and put the first aid kit in a small backpack, along with a small sewing set, all the money my brother, Emmett, and I have ever made, a brush, our tooth brushes, toothpaste, deodorant, pain medicine, our lucky lucky keychain,2 hats, sunblock, 2 bottles of water, small snake food, a map, a picture my mom drew of a place in Washington called 'Forks', a photograph of my mother smiling while holding 7 month old me and pushing 2 year old Emmett, and lastly a picture of Emmett and I at my mom's funeral before they closed her casket, I was 3 and Emmett was 4.

The other bag held 7 pairs of underwear and bras for me, and 7 pairs of underwear for Emmett. It also it had 4 pairs of jean shorts for me and 4 for Emmett, I have 4 tanks, Em has 4 short sleeve shirts, 3 pairs of socks each, and a jacket for each of us.

Our taxi arrived to drive us to the bus stop and I remember why we were doing this, I mean Charlie was always mean, never remembering our birthdays, always hitting us, and yelling at us, you have to give him credit for being abusive _and_ neglective, but we have finally had enough.

_Flashback_

_After kicking, punching, throwing, and slapping me, Charlie threw a vase at me._

"_Daddy!" I screamed._

"_You know, I don't get why you care. Your mother was a stupid bitch who left us. So, stop acting like a desperate ass and forget about her. She never cared about you!" And he threw a lamp at me and left the room._

_End Of Flashback_

So, now Emmett and I are leaving as a 16 and 18 year-olds.

"You ready to go?" Emmett asked from the door way. He was already for our new adventure, as was I.

"You bet."

And we left.

Our taxi driver was a real weird man… The night time sky was shinning with stars as I feel asleep on Emmett's shoulder.


	2. Meet Edward!

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!!!!!!" Emmett yelled, shaking me awake.

"What Em?" I asked, groggily.

"Come on, we have to go!"

"Ugh, fine." I said, getting up off the dirt ground, brushing the dirt off me. I picked everything up from our latest bedroom, the area underneath a bridge, and got up.

"Lets see here," Emmett murmured, looking at the map, "We don't have much further to go we just..."

"Come on Jazz, get up." I whispered in Jaspers ear. Jasper was an orphan, he just turned 18, and we found him on the street in the same condition as us, just wondering around, and we decided, well, more I decided and forced Emmett to go along with, having Jasper come with us. Jasper was pretty cool, he had some blankets, $15, a comb, his 'lucky' rock, and a couple of cloths to his name, after he bought a small backpack like ours. Emmett didn't want him to join because of a small detail he forgot to tell me, when I picked him up from the hospital the day before, he was in the hospital because the _police _brought him there after he was _arrested!_ Yeah, my brother threatened a police officer after getting his first ticket. Idiot.

"so, we'll only have a few hours before we end up in Forks," Emmett finished.

"Awesome, so what are we going to do when we get there?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we are going to try to find the place our mom drew," Emmett said with a smile. He was excited about being so close to a place our mom was at.

"Okay, lets look at that picture then," Jasper suggested, and Emmett pulled out the picture. It was of a small two story house, with a forest in the back, and an old pick-up truck in the front. Emmett and I just looked again at what we have studied since we have found it in the attic. "'Kay," Jasper said after a while of looking at it, and handed it back to Em, and we were off.

As we walked we just talked, talked about what we wanted to be when we grew up, about our pasts, about choices, basically we talked about life.

"I want to help out in the pentagon," said Jasper. _Wow._

"That's pretty cool, man," Emmett said, while giving him a pat on the back. I was ecstatic to see Emmett finally accepting Jazz. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulder and we kept walking down the side of the road. "I've always wanted to open a little kids restaurant, you know, those ones with a playground and an arcade inside in one area, and an adults part in another part," Emmett admitted.

"Like chuckey cheeses?" Jasper asked.

"No, it would be bigger, and there would be a small wall type thing, and I might have small sports bar, or something, but the wall would have like holes or something so the parents can see their kids," Emmett said. And it was true, he has been designing, the menu, the napkins, the placement of **everything **since we were little kids.

"What about you, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I want to grow up to be a writer, or a lawyer against child abuse," I said.

"Well, they are two very different occupations, and you are going to have to choose soon, aren't you?" Jazz teased me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said wistfully, looking up at the sky, that is, until a hand flew in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Bella. Anyone home?" Jazz asked before Emmett started booming with laughter.

"Ahhh, shut up!" I screamed. Before stomping off, then my eyes landed on a gas satiation. _Gr.... _went my stomach. Man, was I hungry. "Hey! Lets go get some food, I'm hungry!" I screamed back to the boys.

"Cool!" Emmett yelled before they jogged up to meet me, "Ya think we have enough money to spare a taxi the rest of the way?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said.

"Awesome! My feet are getting tired!" He added.

"Yeah, mine too," said Jasper, before bending down and putting his hands out, "Lets celebrate you getting this far, your poor little feet must be tired," he jocked. I laughed before nodding and jumping on his back.

"Lets go horse-y!" I screamed playfully. We all laughed before we jogged up to the gas satiation, where a silver Volvo was parked, and a guy with a baseball cap and sunglasses, and seamed kind of angry.

"_Ugh!!_" He said before heading inside, after we did.

"Hmmm, so much to pick from murmured Emmett, looking at different kinds of sugary sweets. Jazz and laughed.

**E POV**

_Stupid gas pump!_

I sighed before stomping inside to pay for my gas. When I entered, I heard a bunch of laughter, and turned around.

There was this really big guy, with dark hair. A guy with blond hair, who wasn't quit as built, but still had some muscle. And... _wow... _On his back was the most beautiful angle I have ever seen. She had ling brown, and deep brown eyes. Plus, she had the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.

"Hey, Jazz, put me down," She said. 'Jazz' put her down. I couldn't help but feel some jealousy towards this 'Jazz'. _Snap out of it Edward!_ I sighed before walking forward and getting out my wallet. I gave the man his money and right before I left I heard the Angle ask:

"Excuse me? But do you know where this is?"

The cashier answered, "Oh! Yes! Thats the motel Mrs. Cullen restored from an old house."

I stopped where I was. "Do you know how I could get there?" She asked.

"I might be of service," I said.

"Oh?" She said smiling.

"Yeah," I stuck out my hand, "Edward Cullen, son of Mrs. Cullen." She looked toward the clerk, who just nodded to let her know I was telling the truth.

"HEY BELLA!" The big one screamed, before skipping over. So her name is Bella? "Happy Birthday," he sang before handing her a sketch book and some drawing pencils. "From Jazz and I."

"Ahhh, thanks Emmett!" She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. _Jackass_, I thought. "Your the best brother I could ask for!" Well, there goes my jealousy for the big one, but I still don't like the blond.

"Well, now I have to give you a ride, birthday girl," I said, smiling. She turned up and smiled at me, as a blush came over her cheeks.

"Who are you?" 'Jazz' asked.

"Oh! This is my new friend Edward!" Bella said, "His family owns the house in the picture." They all put their eyes on me.

"What do we do know?" The big one, Emmett, whispered.

"See the house, idiot!" Bella screamed before smiling at me. "Thank you very much for th offer-"

"I thought we were going to take a taxi!" Emmett yelled, obviously not liking his little sister talking to me.

"Well, now we don't have enough money for a taxi because _someone_ wasted money on an unnecessary birthday present," Bella answered. What position are these people in? Well, I'm going to find out. Then I just remembered.

"Oh, hey, ummm, the motel was having bug problems, and a few leaks, so no one is allowed in the house right now," I said, "But, you can stay with my family and I," I said.

"We don't want to be an inconvenience," Bella said.

"Nonsense!" I said, "Come! Come!"

"But-" she started.

"Bella! He wants us to stay with him," 'Jazz' said. He was giving her those _don't be an idiot_ looks.

"Okay!" She said before laughing, "to Edwards car!" And we headed to my car. For a while no one talked, then Bella broke the silence. "I spy with my little eye something that is blue!"

"The sky!"

"Nope!"

"Edwards shirt!"

"Nope!"

"That sign!"

"Nope!" And it went on like that, until I said:

"The lights on the radio?"

"YES! Your turn," She said with a big smile.

_30 minutes later_

"Edward is that you? How was you – Oh! Who are you?" Esme said as we walked threw the door.

"Hey ma? Can I talk to you?" I asked, she nodded. We walked into our study. I closed the door...

"Edward Cullen, who are these people?!" She demanded. It was kind of scary, Esme has never talked to me that way since I was 4. I launched into what happened as quickly as I could.

**J POV**

I just sat there, in this nice living room. It was very well furnished.

I looked down on the table to see a bunch of magazines. Bella picked one up with handcuffs on the front. She then quickly dropped it. She looked scared, her eyes got wide, and teared up, and she was frozen still – shaking.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, Emmett was at her side by now, holding her.

"Jasper, when it came to Bella, my dad didn't only beat her..." Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid he was going to say what I think he was.

'H-h-he d-didn't-t have-ve-ve our m-m-m-mom, s-s-s-so," Bella said between sobs, and started to break down.

"He _used_ her," Emmett said anger-ly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I said. Just then, Edward and his mom came out. Edward was about to introduce us when a short little girl came hopping down the stairs. She smiled at Bella.

"Hey! I'm Alice! I was listening on their," she pointed to Edward and his mom, "threw the air vents and I heard you were staying with us! Come on! Let me show you your room!" She said pulling on her arm, Bella fallowed her upstairs, "It's right next to Edwards!"

"Come on you two, lets take you to your room," Edward said. He lead us to a room at the end of the hall on the second floor. It was one room, with two twin beds, a big, flat screen T.V., one dresser, one closet, a bathroom, a nightstand, and a window. "You two will share a room."

"'Kay, cool. Thanks, man. Where's Bella's room?" Emmett asked.

"Right above yours," he said with a smile. "I'll let you two get unpacked and stuff," and he left.

"We are going to help these people, no matter what they ask," Emmett said, waving his finger at me. All I could do was nod.

**E POV**

"Go get her tiger," Alice whispered to me as I walked by. I nodded. I stood on front of her door, easing my nerves. Then I knocked.

"Come in!"

"Hey," I smiled as I came in.

"Hey," she said, smiling at me. I walked over and sat on her bed, "thanks, for letting us stay."

I smiled, before I did something I'll never regret. I kissed her on the noes. "My pleasure," I said, smiling. She blushed that beautiful blush of hers.


	3. Ain't no WHAT!

_2_ _months later._

"Bella," I whinnied like a little kid.

"What, Edward," Bella said while burring her head in her pillow, because I just woke her up. Bella and I were like best friends, except, we both knew we both had deeper feelings for the other, we gave each other small kisses here and there, and we flirted a lot. And, for my safety from her brother, only when we are alone, we have shared some really deep kisses. Bella knew, I knew she was keeping something from me, and she told me one day, probable when we are alone, she will tell me what it is.

"I missed you!" She was dragged on a shopping trip by Alice to have some 'girl time'.

"Hmmm? I missed you to," she started to brush her hand threw my hair. My head was laying down on her stomach, and I was side ways, so my feet were off the bed. Then I got up on the bed on all fours and crawled up to her. She giggled when I plopped my head down next to hers. She gave me a quick peek on the lips.

"Ahhh, thanks, baby." I joked with her. "But thats all I get? I got it so my mom and dad made it so the their friend, the principal, to let you and your brother in the school, and so half your classes, at least, should be with me? I'm hurt," I said smiling. She sat up extremely fast, and hugged my, bouncing up and down.

"Really? You're serious? Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You're amazing!" She said, smiling at me.

"So, what do I get for being amazing?" I asked.

"What do you want?" She asked, pushing me down on the bed, and climbing up so she was straddling me. Her hair was going in my face.

"A kiss?" I said, rolling us over so we were both on our sides, facing each other. She gave my a good quality kiss. We didn't French it or anything but... it was pretty awesome. Why did her lips taste like mint? I don't know.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well, Alice has to help Carslile out at the hospital to get all her community service hours, and Esme has to go shopping, you know, for her garden and grocery, and some cloths for you guys and... Well I don't really know!"

"BELLA!" Emmett called. She ran down stairs as fast as she could. When she heard me coming dawn the stairs behind her she turned to me. She pointed back towards my room. She didn't want me to come with her. I pouted at her, hoping she would let me come down with her. She shook her head, and pointed back toward my room. "BELLA!" I sighed and walked back upstairs to my room. Behind me I could hear Bella running the other way, away from me. The thought made me sad. I turned around in time to see her hit the bottom stair, then onto the ground floor, running her hand through her hair in frustration. As if she could feel my stare she turned around. She saw me, smiled, and blew me a kiss. I blew her one back. Then she jerked her head toward my room before walking to where Emmett was waiting.

I hung out in my room. I looked out the window, and up at the sky. Looked like it was going to rain soon. I turned up my music, and sat down and started sketching. I wasn't amazing but, I wasn't half bad. I even made these really cool looking bubble letters, and a plus sign inside a heart.

In the heart was E+B and another heart went around C+S. I didn't know what her last name was, but I saw her have Isabella S. written on some of her stuff.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from down stairs. Fallowing the bang was a loud another loud noise. It sounded like screaming voices, one of a boy and one of a girl.

_Emmett and Bella._

I bolted down the stairs. I pushed my feet as fast as they could go, forcing them to go faster. When I reached the bottom I saw a turned over chair, and next to it were two people who appeared to be very heated.

_Bella and Emmett._

I was off to side so neither Emmett nor Bella could see me. Emmett because he was so focused on Bella, who was in front of him, and as I said before, I was to the side. And Bella because her back was to me. Though, I could see part of her face because she had put her hair behind her ear.

"How can you say that?! Do you know how much I have given up for you?!" Emmett yelled at Bella.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!?! I given up more then you!" Bella yelled back.

"Oh yes Bella! Because your love life at home was so perfect! Is that why I always got the hardest punches? I never would have thought..."

"Thought what?!" Bella demanded. You could practically see steam coming out of her ears. What ever happened, Bella was pretty pissed off about it.

"My little sister would go so low to being a prostitute for my father!" Emmett screamed. That shocked me. I knew that couldn't be true. But, it certinally got Bella mad.

"You bastard! How could you say that?!?! Like I fucking wanted to! Go to Hell Emmett! NO! You deserve worse! You know most big brothers in your position would try to help their little sister! But what the fuck do you do?! You get yourself thrown in jail! And as for the hardest punches? Are you fucking high or something?!?! Thats a load of crap and you know it! Yea, he probable physically hit you harder, but you could take it, Emmett!"

"Bella, I stood up for you all the time! I stopped him - " Then Emmett noticed me. "Hello Edward," he said curtly. Bella quickly turned around so she was facing me. I could see her eyes slightly watered up with tears that were trying to escape the confidence of her eyes. Her face was slightly red from getting so angry. Emmett on the other hand, had his veins practically popping out of his arms from his anger, and his hair was unruly from him running his hand through it.

"Oh!" Bella said, while turning around, "Hey Edward..." she gave me a sad smile. Some of her tears started to leak over. When I saw this I immediately ran over to her.

"Bella," I started, not knowing what to do or say. "It'll be okay."

"Okay?!?! Edward, you are aware that while going threw my stuff to evaluate my cloths, your sister found something personal with my last name on it?" Emmett asked. Okay... so Alice knew their last name...? Tell me when that gives you an excuse to get angry.

"Your point being...?" I asked. I felt Bella slightly shake her head on my chest, I could feel a soft vibration from her chest, was she... chuckling? It sounded kind of dark, for a chuckle.

"Oh, sweet, handsome, naive Edward..." Bella mumbled into my chest. "Emmett? How about tonight we tell our sweet host's about their guest's with not so sweet pasts?" Bella asked. I didn't like the sound of that. What did she mean 'not so sweet past?'

"Care to explain what you mean?" I asked.

"We'll tell you when everyone is home." Emmett said before walking away.

"Bella? What about that thing... The thing you didn't want anyone else to know?" I was worried, she said that when she told me, if she figured out I went and told anyone, that she wouldn't stop Emmett from hiding my body in a place it will never be found...

"I won't say anything I not comfortable saying," She said before she got up kissed me on the nose and suggest I call my family to tell me need to talk, she was off to find Jasper... he was probable still asleep. Stupid little fucker can sleep through anything. Yeah, I still don't like him much. Him and Bella are freaking BFF's, and then my little sister had a crush on him... we live under the same roof... Yeah my life is really jacked up at the moment.

_Sigh_

Now, on the one damn day I was hopping to finally get some alone time with Bella, I'm calling in those vulture fucking parents of mine. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact I was under 18 and their kid, I would call the police say the were stalking, harassing, traspa-

"Hello?"


	4. Bella's Secret Job

**Hey you guys! Mackie here! I wanted to say that when my last chapter was updated that I updated it to the wrong story. I fixed it though. Just wanted to take care of any and all confusion on that subject. Please leave me a review or I'll think no one likes the story and I'll stop writing it.**

**Reviews = more chapters**

**more chapters = happier Mackie**

**happier Mackie = me not ending the world**

**.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.**

"Hello?" Carslile said as he came in. He was looking around for someone.

"Over here, dad," I called out to him.

"I'm home," Alice sang as she came in.

"I never left," Emmett sang back to her just like she did.

"What did I miss?" Alice asked as she sat down. I guess she could feel the tension in the air. "Why are we all going to have a talk, and why is it at the meeting some people might cry?" Isn't weird how my sister can tell the future?

"If we are going to have a family talk I'm going to call your mother!" Yelled my dad from the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing home anyway?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Dad forgot his lunch at home, so, we had to come home and get it," Alice answered.

"Why not just buy lunch?" Emmett asked.

"He forgot his wallet too." Just when she said that Bella came bounding the stairs with her hair brushed, and she had changed into some short-shorts and one of my T-shirts. Damn. Thats all I had to say. Damn. She should wear my shirts more often. Yeah, maybe one of my white button up ones that happened to slightly clear. Hmmm, she would look awesome.

"Stop drooling Edward," she said as she came over to me and gave me a small kiss on the the nose. Then she pulled back to smile at me, only to have me pouting at her. She giggled, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, she pulled back and looked into my now lustful eyes, as I looked into her needing eyes. She got up on her tip toes and gave me another kiss, and another, and another, each one getting deeper until on whatever number we were on was a full make out. We were on some wall near-by, I had pressed Bella up against it. Both of our hands were roaming over each others face, trying to memorize our facial features. My hands started to travel down her body, needing to remember her curves, while her hand went into my hair. I groaned as our tongs began to make contact. She broke away from me to get some breath she needed while I became to have me lips travel down her neck, kissing, licking, and nipping.

"Bella?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" She asked, totally out of breath. She moaned as I laid an open kiss on one spot of her neck before nipping it, then licking it. I skimmed my nose up her jaw until my forehead was against hers.

"Have I ever told you how good you smell?" I asked. She giggled before giving me another peck on the cheek.

"You guys! We are going on our yearly camping trip in two days!" Alice said excitedly. It'll be so much fun! Especially since we have Bella, Emmett, and Jazz with us now!" We had this camping trip every year to celebrate the end of the summer. Wait? Did my little sister, the one I'm over protective of and love, just call Jasper, the guy I still have a deep feeling of dislike for, a cute little nick name, like something called after a music category, like _Jazz?_ What the hell? I no like-y my sister doing that!

"What?!?!" I have to call my work!" Yelled Bella. She got a job a week or two maybe three back. But, we didn't know much about it. Emmett, Jasper, and I tried to do some investigating a while back and came up with nothing. Seriously, it was like the girl worked for the fucking FBI or something. It got really annoying that I didn't know about much about what the hell she was doing during the day. Bella came back down the stairs after a little bit and gave me a kiss on the cheek to answer my questioning look. Basically her answer was: _Forget it, I'm not telling you so shut up._ But, I'm sure it would be nicer.

"So, what did your work say?" Asked Emmett. Bella's mystery job was just as much as annoying him as it was me. He has had a lot of ideas on how to figure it out. He actually tried to put a tracking chip in her car... He put in a potato chip. From a brand called tracking. I need to start going with him when he was buying things. Suddenly the house phone rang. Carslile picked it up. We all went silent so it was easier to eavesdrop on him. Yeah, we don't give a damn about anyones privacy, and we still can't figure out Bella's job! What the hell?!?!

"Hello?" .... "Yes, she is here! Hold on I'll get her for you," he said. "BELLA!" Bella went running in the kitchen.

**B POV**

"BELLA!" I ran into the kitchen, I knew it was probable someone from work, I was charging my cell phone so I turned it off so it would charge faster. I, of course, don't need an idiot from work spilling beans that I don't need to be spilled. I grabbed the phone out of Carslile's hand.

"Yellow, Bells speaking," I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Bella!" Rose screamed threw the phone. Rose was one of my co-workers. We are really close, and she knew everything about my past. And I do mean _everything._

"Okay," she started. "We are having a big party. Two days. I know it'll be hard, but it's mandatory you come, there are a lot of our clients that would like to meet you, and it'll do you good to meet them. Really good if they're the rich ones in a suck-y marriage. They just throw a way their money."

"Ummm, okay. I need time, place, what to where, and what to bring," I said.

"Well, I don't know. I'll just come over and we will work on all that when I get there. Someone will pick us up. We don't want to make a permanent place, yet. You know, with the cops and all. Stupid nose-y fuckers ruined a really good party a while back. 'Course, you weren't here yet so it wasn't that amazing."

"Ah, aren't you just nicest thing ever. AH, SHIT! Hold on," I said, before running up stairs into my room. I shut the door and locked it, before I got back on the phone with Rose. "Crap, Rose, Alice and Edward and their family are expecting me to go on a camping trip with them in two days. The party is in two days! Crap, what am I going to do? It is some annual ritual thing they do! Crap, crap, crap, crap. What am I going to do?"

"Well, when do they leave to go camping?" She asked.

"I'll go ask, hold on," I said before putting the phone down, and running out of my door, only to find Edward listening to our conversation threw his phone in his room. I glared at him.

"If you forgive me I'll cover for you?" He tried to reason with me, I still glared at him. "If you never mention this to anyone and forgive me I'll cover for you, hang up the phone, and won't tell anyone what I heard. I might lie, but it won't be the truth." He said looking me straight in the eyes. Come on, who can deny anything that his big green, lovely eyes want. I nodded at him and mouthed, 'You'll pay later' before running in my room.

I picked up the phone, "I'm cool," I said, "Hot-ward is covering for me." Hot-ward was the nick name that we made up for him.

"Awesome! Hey look, I have to go. Mr. Banner is here"

"Is that the one who is going to be your teacher next year?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'P'.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Probable... Look, I got to go. Loves," She said.

"Audios mi amigo," I said before hanging up. I walked over to Edwards room to see him just coming out. I raised my eye brow at him.

"BELLA! EDDIE! COME DOWN STAIRS ALREADY!!" Emmett yelled. I ran down stairs because I knew what the playfulness in his voice meant: It was time to have some fun!

**Em POV**

Edward texted me that Bella's job was requiring her to go to some party thing. I decided that I wanted to know who Bella was hanging out with, so, I called all her work buddies on her work cell phone and got them to agree to come over. Alice was still taunting me about being to much of a wimp to make the first call to someone name Rose. She was really starting to piss me off. Anyway, there all coming over tonight, and there all making sure to keep it a secret. And we were able to sneak her phone got back on her charger last night before she noticed. We rule!

"Hey guys, whats up?" Bella said.

"Well..."


	5. Sleep overs and Shopping

_Knock, knock, knock._

Alice went to open the door, while Emmett was grumbling something on the lines of "can never finish on damn sentence." I worry about my brothers mental health... A LOT.

"Surprise!" Rose said while walking in. "We are having a super slumber party, your brother and that ADHD girl planned it!" I had to laugh at how she described Alice, because that was how I told her what she was like, but she always said 'Oh, I'm sure she is not _that_ bad.' Ha, she already knows what I mean. She came up to me and whispered in my ear, "When the others come we'll get all our bags out of the cars."

"By 'we' you mean we use our bodies to get the boys to do it."

"Duh."

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

Rose and I knew who it was so we ran out of the house, while the rest just fallowed us.

Jane, Renta, Heidi, Kate, Leah, and Emily were coming down the Cullen's dive way in 3 different cars. Emily caught a ride with Leah in her yellow 2009 Dodge Demon; Jane, Renta, and Heidi were all in Jane's new Pink 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce; and then there was Kate cruising down in her blue 2010 Saleen S5S Raptor Super.

The guys had their mouths wide open, staring at the cars. "Boys," I said. "If you don't close your mouths your going to catch some flies" Rose and laughed as they closed their mouths. The girls got out of their cars and came up to us.

"The boys send their apologies, for being late, but, said they would be here once they pick up all of Bell-y Boo's presents." I rolled my eyes at this.

Right after Kate said this Alice asked "Should I have gotten you a present," while Eddie said "What guys? Bella, no guys."

"Oh, Eddie, its no big deal," I said. "And no Ali, the presents are a kind of gift for joining their cl-restaurant." You see, they thought I was some waitress at an overly expensive 5 star, snoods place.

"OH!" She said before skipping inside. Jasper followed after her like a lost puppy. Emmett was trying to angry about some guys coming over, while trying not to seem rude by checking out Rose. And then there is Edward. Well, he was just pissed about the guy thing.

"You guys!" Jane said, "We should go try out to be cheerleaders, they are holding the auditions for everything tomorrow, so they all the teams ready before school starts!"

"Totally!" Kate answered for us.

"Okay! Since it is almost dark, we should start watching movies." Leah announced. "PIXIE GIRL!!!!" She screamed, referring to Alice. "COME HERE AND HELP US PICK OUT A MOVIE!!!!"

"'Kay!" replied Alice, as you could here her running down the stairs.

"Edward, come up stairs with me for a second," I asked.

"No, wh-"

"Edward...."

"Fine!" We walked up stairs. Well, I walked, he stomped like a stubborn child. Why is he acting like such an ass whip?

"What is your problem, Edward?" I demanded as we entered my room, I didn't like that he was acting this way. I mean, what was his problem? Oh, yeah, I have communication with others guys. Now, I know I am over reacting, and I know sometimes what I was doing with guys was more than your normal _ communication, _but still, I don't like seeing him angry, it is just not fun. So I shoved him on the bed and put my hands on my hips. I was extremely frustrated, I mean, who wanted to deal with this when the guys were coming over. And I have to cover up what ever _gift _the girls were going to give me, cause if Edward and Emmett saw what it was.... I don't want to think what might happen.

"What's _my _problem? Bella....! I-I-I don't know, okay? I just don't like that other guys will be sleeping in the same house as you." He pulled me down to him and placed me on his lap, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then buried his head in my hair and.... smelled me? This boy was weird.

"It is fine, you silly, over protective, gorgeous boy," I responded, pecking him on the lips. Then I pulled back and ran my hands through him beautiful bronze hair. I really don't deserve him.

"BELLA!!! THE GUYS ARE HERE!!!!" Jane screamed.

"'Kay!" I yelled back down. I kissed Edward on his lips before I ran down stairs. Where the girls pulled out some suitcases, and said I should pick out some p.j.'s from my gifts. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the bag they had shoved at me. I picked a monster shirts with some matching shorts. And when I say shorts I mean they were _short!_ But, it wasn't like I had many descent cloths I could pick from. Damn those girls. It had already gotten a little past sunset, well almost. I guess it was still sunset, but it looked kinda dark out side. Do you know what I am talking about?

I bounced down stairs only to have Edward gaping at me, or rather, my legs, the guys arguing, and Emmett.... Well....

"Get you not covered ass up stairs! I can't believe you would come down here in your _underwear!_"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward said before I could, snapping out of his gaze. Then he ran up to me, and put a possessive hand around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "I _love_ your outfit choice."

So, it is 3 days after the slumber party. The girls and I became cheerleaders. Well, duh. It was really just a beauty competition, and if you won you just had to flexible. Of course, our job already required that. **(anyone know what her job is?)** We did some toe touches, splits, straddles, you get the picture. And, Alice tried out, too. Yeah, she got in too.

I skipped down the stairs, and walked out to see Alice and Jasper on the couch like the love sick teenagers they are. One on each side of the couch, trying to push far into the corner. And then There was my brother, Emmett. He was just longeing in the lazy boy, and looking at him, only one thing came to mind.

"Zip up, Em."

"What?" He asked, generally confused. Moron.

"X.Y.Z., your drawbridge is down." He still looked confused. "Your fucking zipper Emmett, I mean, god dammit! Zip up! No one wants to see your junk!" I said walking back up stairs to find Edward mumbling to myself, "disgusting." I walked into Edwards room and then jumped on his bed and crawled up to him.

I straddled him before getting close to his ears and whispering: "Edward it is me, Tanya."

I remember Edward telling me he knew the head cheerleader when he was driving me to the try-outs. He also said he was a slut,so this might freak him out. I drifted my hand south. "Edward, Tanya needs some loving, so wake up." I started to play with his button and he shot up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Damn, this boy got some lungs. After he took a breath to calm down he looked at me. "Don't freak me out like that again."

"Why? Didn't you like it?"

"No."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me?" There was no need to ask Alice, the girls were already going, Jasper would go where Alice was, and if Edward would go, I might get Emmett would go.

"And what are we shopping for?"

"Cloths."

"Whatever, just sleep here, with me for a while."

"Whatever."

"I really don't see why we are here," commented Edward. "We all already own a shirt for everyone in this blue color." He was waving some shirt he just had tried on. I can't believe how much this boy can complain.

"Holy crap, Eddie," Emmett taunted him with the nick name he hated. "Did you just try on a chick's shirt?"

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "NO!!" He said shaking his head.

"Are you sure, dude? It looks pretty girl-y." I was laughing over their little argument, while walking over to grab yet another shirt for Edward, that he will probable end up complaining about.

I was looking threw some shirts I found interesting in the one place we haven't looked yet: the sales rack. That was when I felt a hand on my thigh. "Hey baby." I would recognize that sister voice anywhere. I moved the hand away and turned around to come face to face with Mr. Blue eyed hottie himself. He had some shiny blond hair down to his broad shoulders, He was wearing his signature black, bad ass, leather jacket.

"Not here." I answered him. He wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Then how about we just run into the bathroom then?"

"Don't you think that might be a bad idea? I mean you are teacher at my school."

"For a grade under." He pointed out.

"But still..." I whispered at the end.

"Fine, fine, fine." He said, He put up his hands up, a show of him surrendering. "I guess I'll be leaving..."

"Bye, James."

"Hey! Bella!" Emmett said a while later, running over to her. "What is taking you so long?"

"Nothing!" I said, quickly grabbing some blue shirts in Edwards size and ran over and handed it to them.

**Author's note: If you can guess what Bella's job is I will dedicate the next chapter to you. And if you can't get close, well, that is kinda sad, I mean I did leave some awesome clues! =D**

**Mackie**


	6. Sorry

**I am sorry I haven't been updating much. I was discharged from the hospital yesterday. So, if you could just give me a couple more days I will update my stories.**

**Thanks,**

**Mackzie**


	7. I swear I'm not a whore!

**Just to let you know. I will not update until I get 2 reviews per chapter, or else I will think it is a horrible story and cry. SEE? You are making me cry....**

"Those boys are in **so **much trouble," Alice rambled as I was getting ready for my last day of work before school.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, each of them tried out for a sports team!" She exclaimed.

"Huh," they wouldn't, would they? I mean we told them we were trying out for cheer leading, but then again, we were a an obviously good choice, they weren't... were they? Well, Emmett would probable get in for football... But, he wouldn't want to get embarrassed if he didn't make it... and they were sweaty when us girls got home.... And we told them! What? Are we just not trust worthy? I mean, I know I am probable over reacting, but I feel very betrayed."They are so dead!"

We marched down stairs to see the guys eating a _healthy _breakfast. I mean that's no big deal, except that Emmett was eating healthy. He never does that unless he wants to gain some muscle. "I told you!" Alice exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the boys. We looked at each other before walking up behind the boys, me behind Emmett and Jazz, and Alice behind Edward we nodded at each other then smacked them behind the head.

"Ow!" They all said, holding the back of their heads. "What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"Why didn't you tell us that you guys tried out for sports?!" Alice demanded. **(Check out the poll on my profile to choose what sports what boys play)**

"What are you talking about? 'Cause we have no idea," Edward asked, his voice was all squeaky. He can't lie under pressure. Well, not well anyway.

"We have no idea what you guys are talking about," said Emmett, and Jasper nodded furiously. Wait, didn't Edward just say that. _Idiots. _

Jazz took a deep breath and said: "We didn't try out for any sports."

"Lairs!" Alice and I yelled, hitting their heads again.

"Damn it!" Jazz yelled, "that hurts!"

"Good!"I said, and hit him again. I sighed and looked up at the clock, time for work. "Now, if you haven't hidden anything else, I have to go." I said before running upstairs to my room, put on my uniform, and I put a button up over coat that went about to my knees. I walked back down stairs. "The girls will be here any minute to take me to work, and I won't be back 'till late, so don't wait up," I was saying while putting earrings in. "Which means, any other secrets you have to tell me will have to wait 'till later." I gave all the boys a kiss on the cheek, well, minus Edward. I decided I owed him not to lead him in. I just am not good enough for him.

**Skip to 2 days before first day of school.**

"Okay girls, lets learn this cheer, because this is how we are going to introduce the cheerleaders to the school, so lets go!" The cheerleader's captain, Lauren, said. **(Cheer from 'Bring it on.')**

"We're sexy, We're cute! We're popular to boot!

We're bitchn', great hair! The boys all love to stare!

We're wanted, We're hot! We're everything you're not!

We're pretty, We're cool! We'll dominate this school!

Who am I? Just guess!

Guys wanna touch my chest!

I'm rockin'! I smile!

And many think I vile.

I'm flyin', I jump!

You can look but don't you hump!

Whoo!

I'm major, I roar!

I swear I'm not a whore!

We cheer and we lead!

We act like we're on speed!

Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful, well, we don't like you either!

We're cheerleaders!

We are cheerleaders!" We all cheered. Today all the teams were at the last practice before the beginning of school. And that counts the cheerleaders. The boys have yet to tell us, Alice and I, what sport team they are on. They said we didn't deserve to know until school starts for smacking their heads, but I think they are just upset they got caught. The only reason I don't know yet is because the only team that the cheerleaders are sharing the gym with is the girls basketball team. Though, having us all practice on the same day at the same time probably wasn't the smartest thing. Since there was only 4 couches for all of Forks High sports teams, and they can't be with every team at once, the captains were in charge of keeping their team on track. So basically, we spent half of our time talking.

"Good, good." Lauren started "Just one thing, Tanya and Bella, switch places for me." I moved forward from third row to Tanya's place in th first row. "Much better. Okay girls, just remember the chant and moves, and for Gods sakes smile! _Cheer_leaders are _cheer_ful! You can go." We all got up and ran into the locker rooms. Our cheer leading uniforms consisted of the school colors sky blue and white. On my way to the locker room I could see people trying out for our school mascot position: the wolf.

Rose came running up to me. Rose shared the middle of the second row. The person who shared the middle of the second row with Rose was the co-captain – Jessica. At the end of the second row, on the right side was Charlotte, who was going out with Jessica's younger brother: Peter. Alice, who was already walking next to me, was on the right side of the person in the middle of the first row. I was in the left side of the person middle of the first row. That person was Lauren. On my other side was a girl named Claire. She was standing in front of her cousin Reneesme, but she likes to be called Nessie. Next to her was Kate. To the left of Kate was Quil, Claire's boyfriend. Next to Jessica was Angela, a quite girl. She could really kill the landing on her flips, and is an amazing flier. Back in my old spot, where Tanya is now, all the way to the left side of the third row. There were only four rows. Three people right was Leah, who was two away from the middle person. The middle person of the third row was Emily.

Rose was now walking next to Alice, who was walking next to me, and I was walking next to Lauren. I guess Lauren has grown to like me. Lauren was talking about the Basketball captain, Tyler, to Angela, who was standing next to her. On her other side was Jessica, or Jess as she insists we call her, is day dreaming about one of the Le Cross players, Mike, I think she said his name was.

"Okay, I say we all go out to learn more about each other," Alice said.

"I say we should get some boys to join us," Lauren said, already changed out of her uniform. She has been on the team for so long that she was a quick changer. "I'll go spread the word that we are meeting at Johnny's," she announced, telling us we were meeting at Johnny's. She ran out of the locker room with Jessica right on her heals.

"What's Johnny's?" I asked as soon as they were out of the locker room.

"It is a nice little dinner a little out of town, it is the only place around here that we like to hang out that give you food." A girl answered me, I think her name was Chelsea.

"Other than the mall," Nessie added.

Soon we were all out of our uniforms and were walking out of the locker room over to Lauren, who was talking to three guys. One had blond hair, he was tall and pale, though he did look strong. The other was a boy with black hair and had some acne. The last guy looked Native American, with long black hair, and he was well built. Before we got over though, they walked away.

"Everyone is going to be there at seven, so go home and pretty up!" Of course, I wanted to go outside and see what team the boys were on, but you weren't allowed out there unless you were part of a team practicing out there. So, Alice, Rose and I headed back to the house in Alice's new yellow Porsche. Rose had some close over at our house because she comes over so much, as well as Kate, Emily, Jane, Renata and Heidie. Although, they don't have the same amount as Rose.

Rose and I get along really easily because we both have gone through the same thing with our fathers, except, she is still going threw it, and her mom is alive. She is the only one, besides Emmett and Jasper that knows what happened to me. Right now I am trying to get Rose to tell Carslile, so she could move in. Carslile is an extremely well known doctor, and Esme is a well known interior designer. That is how they meet, Esme was working on the children's center interior at a hospital Carslile was working at. They were polite to each other, sometimes shared some conversation in the morning over coffee, but didn't become that close until Esme slipped on a paint spill and winded up being Carslile's patient. Anyway, she said that she wouldn't tell until I did, so I planed on doing it tonight.

We finally arrived at the house. "Okay girls, lets get dressed!" Alice demanded, and we all ran off.

**E POV**

I never really understand what the hell I did. I mean, she easily forgave Jasper and Emmett for the whole 'keeping a secret' thing. Why not me? What ever happened to forgive and forget. I almost cried this morning when she didn't give me a kiss on the cheek. It would have been the first physical contact since that sleepover she had with the girls.

Maybe she learned that I wasn't good enough for her? I mean, we were never really dating, but there was something there, some spark. It was like a shot of lightening went through my hand every time I touched her.

I know she felt ti to. She had to. It's not something that is just one sided, it is just not.

"Yo! Ed!" Laurent, a guy on my team called to me. "We are all hangn' out later, ya wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure, where?"

"Ya sis knows. Got to go, later!" Laurent isn't a bad guy, but his friend, James, he has this talent of pissing me off. Sometime I wanna choke that ass.

"I have no idea who she is, but I definably want to tap that." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

-*-

I pressed my ear up against the door. Alice was in her room, and Rose and Bella were in Bella's room.

I feel nose-y listening on their conversation, but I want to know what the Hell Bella's job is. "Well, then we'll just ask Carslile when he gets home, 'kay?" Bella said.

"Whatever." Rose said.

"Rose you are not staying there!"

"FINE!" Rose screamed back, obviously aggravated. Maybe this has something to do with what she was supposed to tell us at that family meeting almost a month ago. Bella always seen to be able to avoid it.

"Anyone home?!" _Crap, Carslile! _I quickly run and hide in my room before the girls can see me.

"Yeah!" the girls screamed back. Than there were footsteps running down the stairs.

**THAT NIGHT**

I woke by the sound of shrieking from Bella's room across the hall. I ran across the hall to her room.

"Daddy, stop, daddy... please....."

**Hey! The next chapter I will put the get-together thing and what is about to happen.**

**Check out the poll on my profile to choose the boys sports  
**

**No Reviews = Me thinking you don't like my story**

**Me thinking you don't like my story = Sad Me**

**Sad Me = No Updates**

**No Updates = Angry Readers**

**Angry Readers = No Reviews**

**STOP THE CYCLE**

**Press the little button bellow **


	8. Super Sorry

** been in the hospital the past month and a half. I'll be in for another 2 weeks (Hopefully thats all). I'll start writing again when I'm out.**

**Sorry,**

**Mackzie**


	9. Edward could kill

"Just tell me." He encouraged me.

"Just, let me sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning." I replied to him, with no intent on telling him. I don't need his pity.

"Okay..." He started to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you stay with me?" I hated sounding like a child, but so what? I'm scared, frightened by my flashback of a nightmare. Edward climbed into bed with me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did....."

"What happened? Why aren't we like we used to be?"

"Not now."

"But-"

"Not now!" I exclaimed, but soon regretted it. Seeing his sad face nearly ripped me to shreds. I gave him a kiss on the nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"N-" He out his hand over my mouth.

"Yes, it is."

We just talked after that. Nothing but talked until we feel asleep....

* * *

"So, what happened?" He whispered.

Me, being to tired to realize what I was saying spit everything out from the beatings to the rapes and after I said it I went right back to sleep, still not digesting what I just.

* * *

**E POV**

I wake to a sleeping angle next to as the tale told to me last night floods into my head.

I could kill him.

I could kill that man. That man, that vile man, who hurt my Bella. I could kill him. He deserves to be killed.

"Mmmhhhh...." I heard the angle moan next to me – a sign of her waking no doubt. "Morning star shine." I hear, as she cuddles into my side, rolling into a ball. Her knee's come up and her eyes are fixated on me. "What is it?" She asked, while her hand comes up and touches my face. Tracing it.

"What's what?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"What is bothering you?"She asked, getting up on her elbows, still looking at me.

"What's bothering me? What you told me last night, Bella! I hate that man, I truly do, for what he has done to you and Emmett." I said.

"I told you what he did?" She asked, shoulders lowering and elbows sliding until she had to roll over to her back to lay down.

"You don't remember?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head, "to tired when I told you, I suppose."

"I guess that could happen." Though it does seem unlikely I thought to myself. I mean, why tell me and forget why you told me. I leaned toward her. I brushed a strand of her beautiful chestnut hair out of her face. I loved how her hair looked in the sunshine – with the touch of red.

"What time is it?" She asked me, whispering. Her the air from her mouth was blowing in my face.

"Eleven in the morning."

"Awesome." I said, getting out of bed. I stretched, and walked to find some day cloths.

I quickly through on a white tank top, and some jean shorts. I ran down stairs and grabbed a pop tart. I put a sticky note on the refrigerator to remind me I have work tonight.

Last night I had seen James. I feel dirty just thinking about it. Thinking about the way he touched me. I shudder at the thought. His son goes to our school though, James junior. Looks just like his father.

I am going to take a shower.

I walked into the club; looked around, and found who I was looking for.

"Marcus!" I called to him. He was my boss, and his brother Aro dealt with the men who worked for my company.

"Bella! How is Casa de Cullen going? How is their sweat little hotel thing you care so much about coming along?"

"Casa de Cullen is great, and their hotel is almost done. There is some new safety violation happening down there, but besides that it is coming along well." I answered him, smiling the whole time. Marcus has always made me feel comfortable, he was practically a father to me. Well, him and Carslile.

"I'm happy to hear that sweat pea." He said, giving me a side hug and kissing the side of my forehead (of course in a fatherly way).

"I am happy, too." I smiled up at him.

"Well, I always love to here it when one of my girls is happy." He smiled, "Oh Didyme!" And he ran over to his love. I wish my life was that easy, loving someone without a doubt that you deserve them and they deserve you.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

I miss Bella. Why does she always work the night shift?

Right now I'm the only one up, I'm waiting for Bella to come home. That was until the door just opened.

Bella walked in in a T-shirt and short-shorts, with a horrible case of sex hair. She started to head up stairs when she turned and saw me.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked me.

"Waiting for you." I answered her. She walked over to me and gave me a peak on the cheek.

"Oh, Edward, if you could only see," she murmured to her self.

"If I could only see what?" I thought.

"If you could only see I don't deserve you." I then realized I thought that allowed. Wait, what?

"You are confused, I am the one doesn't deserve you."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I. Am. Right.

"Now come on, we have school tomorrow."


	10. problems

**BPOV**

**2 weeks later**

_Flashback_

"_Bella, you need to socialize more with the clients" Aro said_

_End Flashback_

When he said that he meant I needed to put myself in the club scene. I would do anything to keep my job.

I remember when I was afraid of any sexual contact, but now I strive for it.

_Flashback_

_I started to take of my dress when he jumped me from behind. I feel down on the bed laughing. The he kissed me. I rolled us over until I straddled him. I had no idea what his name was, but it doesn't matter._

_End of flashback_

Anyway, Now I'm drinking. Sometimes I wake up with a horrible headache and not remembering the previous night, but I don't care anymore.

I waited on the steps of the Cullen household – thinking. I was thinking about Edward. Imagining what it would be like if we could be together. If I was good enough to be with him. If I didn't -

"What are you thinking about?" I heard _his _voice from behind me. The lovely, sweet velvet voice. Edward's voice.

"None of your bees wax." I answered in a snippy tone. Like I was going to tell him.

"You know that is extremely annoying." He snapped back at me.

"What?"

"Not knowing what your thinking." He answered me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know most people go like that most of the time."

"I'm aware." He stated. "So, what did you do last night?" Today Friday, and I work Tuesday, Thursday, Fridays and Saturdays.

"Went to work."

"Liar."

"Whats your proof?" I asked, afraid he might know something he shouldn't.

"I went to the restaurant last night – looking for you – and they said they have never heard of you." He answered. So, he did know something he shouldn't. I guess they checked out the restaurant I told them about. It was my 'liar restaurant.'

"Well, ummm... well, you see -" That was when Jacobs motorcycle came into view.

"Hey Jake." Edward said as he pulled up. Jake came to one of the 'parties' my company throws and found me drunk. He took me home to Edward, who took care of me. Edward and Jake never told anyone, but ever since they have been as thick as thieves.

"Hey Ed, whats up?"

"Nothing much. Actually there is this interesting conversation Bella and I were having."

"Oh?" Jake asked.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Rose said she was getting a ride from Emmett, but she couldn't make it, so she sent me over." Jake and Rose weren't next door neighbors, but there houses were only a 5 minute walk away from each other. And, Emmett and Rose were sort of like Edward and I. The wanna-be-more-then-friends-but-the-girl -doesn't-allow-it stage.

"Oh, well then go tell Em. Shoo!" I said literally shooing him away. Once he was gone I turned to Edward. "Now, are you taking me to school or am I going with Jake?" I asked him.

"Just get in the car, Bella."

"No."

"Bella -"

"No." Then he just picked me up. Like I weighed nothing. Walked me over to the car and set me down in the seat, buckled me up, then went to his side of the car and started the car. Like what he did was completely normal. "I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word."

"I strongly dislike you."

I was walking to lunch when someone grabbed my hand and puled me aside – Alec.

Alec was the schools drug dealer, and I'm in deep – and he knows it. I am deep into drugs. Marcus, Aro, and their brother Cacius usually pay for it when I do a little bit on the job, but I've got to be able to drive myself home. But when I'm not on the job I can have as much as I want.

He smiled and we ran – ditching – or we were until I was grabbed by my other hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked me.

"Alec is in one of my classes, he was just helping me with some of my homework."

"I don't like you doing homework with him Bella."

"Stop being so over protective, You just insulted the poor man. Apologize." I demanded.

"No," he said like a stubborn child.

"Apologize!" I demanded, again.

"Sorry...."

"Now if you don't mind I'll be going." I said. We walked away until we were in the woods. He was taking me to this drug party.

We walked for what felt like hours. When we were close he stopped, dropped his backpack and pulled out a wig and contacts. "Put this on," he said holding up the wig, "And wear these," he said holding up the contacts.

I, of course, complied. "Why am I doing this?" I asked.

"You don't want these people to know who you are Bells."

"Right."

"Ugh..."

"Bella?" I heard some voice next to me ask if that was me. _Shit!_ What, or rather who, did I do last night? "Bella?" Wait, I know that voice.

"Alec?"

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook."

"Whoever they are, they'll call again if it is important." I replied, to tired to care.

"Bella, you're lucky I was there last night." He went off topic. It must have been something bad that happened last night. I mean, he knows about my job, so it couldn't be some tiny thing like some guy hitting on me.

"Why?" Now I was curious.

"You almost killed yourself last night, Bella. You almost over - "

_Ring! Ring!_

I bent down to pick up my phone. "Hello?"

"Thank God..." A velvet voice said from the other side of the line.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, I was so scared, you didn't come home last night, and -" He sounded like he was just on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Edward, I'm fine." I cut him off.

"Why weren't you in Bio yesterday?" He asked accusingly. "No one has seen you since you went to study with Alec." He spat his name in disgust – more then likely jealous.

"It is healthy to skip ever once in a while."

"Bella - "

"You got in touch with Bella?" I heard Emmett on the other side. "Give me the phone." _SHIT!_

"No, Edward please don't."

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Hi Emmy!" I said, trying to play the baby sister card.

"Don't you 'Hi Emmy' me" He said trying to mimic my tone. He failed miserably.

"What did I do, Emmy?" I asked in my best baby sister voice. Alec looked like he was about to laugh at my predicament, or my voice. Either way he was about to explode.

"You know what you did." He said in a harsh tone. "You scared the living daylights out of Edward and I."

"I'm sorry, I just was staying over at Rose's."

"Don't lie to me. I went to Rose's looking for you. Where were you."

"With Jane."

"Checked there."

"Renta's?"

"Checked there."

"Heidi's?"

"We checked at everyone's house Bella. So, there is no point in this, just tell me the truth, I promise I won't get mad."

"I stayed at Alec's." That made Alec's eyes go wide with fear.

"....."

"Emmy?"

"Why did you stay there?"

"Because I got back from work late last night, and I knew you would get angry. Plus we have a test Monday."

"Why you choose to hang out with the school druggie I will never know."

"Can you put Edward back on?"

"Yeah.." I could the disappointment in his voice.

"Hello?" His velvet voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah..."

"Bella, I stayed up last night waiting for you..."

"Edward, that's is not good."

"What?"

"It is one thing to put myself through this, but not you." I said, sadness in my tone.

"And what, exactly, are you putting me through?" He asked with some humor.

"You like me, more then you should." I stated.

"What?" He asked.

"It is one thing for me to like you, but another thing, completely, for you to like me." I stated sad.

"You admit you like me?"

I sighed, "that is not the point here, Edward."

"For me it is."

"Edward...." I sighed.

"Emmett get out." I heard him say.

"Why?" I vaguely heard Emmett asked on the other side.

"Because I said so." Edward stated.

"Fine," Emmett sounded guarded.

"Now, where were we?" I heard Edward ask.

**EPOV**

"Now, where were we?" I asked. I was over joyed. She said she liked me.

"Edward, I don't think this will go as you like it." I heard the angle's voice sing through the phone.

"What?" I asked confused. What won't go as I like it.

"I care about you Edward, I really do. And thats why we can't be together."

"What? If you care about me then what's stopping us?" I was now really curious now. "Does this have something to do with you being drunk that one night?"

"They are loosely related." That was when someone on the other side burst out in laughter. "Shut up, Alec! This is _so _not funny!"

"Who is there with you Bella?"

"No one." She said in an innocent tone.

"Funny, I was sure you told Alec to shut up."

"I didn't."

"Then who is there with you?" I asked her. "Hmmm, Bella?"

"Fine, I spent the night at Alec's!"

"You did what?" I asked her, positive I heard her wrong.

"Stayed over at Alec's," she said in a tiny voice.

"I have got to go Bella."

"But-"

"Bye," and that was when I hung up.

**BPOV**

"Bye." And then he hung up.

"I think I'm going to Rose's. I need to get some suitcases."

"Why?" Alec asked with concern woven in his voice.

"I don't think all the Cullen's want me to stay at there house..."

"So, what? You're running away?"

"I've done it before."


	11. Eddie and Bella

**I forgot to dedicate a chapter to these guys:**

**TheRealOlgathy**

**xixluvxtwilightx**

_**You guys are amazing and this and all chapter are now dedicated to you and anyone who reviews.**_

_Flash back_

"_So, you'll be out there tonight, right?" I was double checking with Jake. I had it all planned out, I would drop my bags out the window, where Jake would catch it, and we would run off to Rose's._

"_I still don't think this is the best..."_

_Later that day, I was tossing my bags out the window._

"_You got it?" I whisper yelled._

"_Yeah," He whisper yelled back._

_I walked down the stairs, only to find Emmett and Edward talking. I tried to sneak out the front door, but - _

"_Bella?"_

"_Just going for a walk."_

_End flashback_

That was the day I ran away to the best thing that ever happened to me. I hoped on the back of Jake's bike and never looked back.

"Thanks for letting me stay over at your place."

"Your paying for half the rent, so I don't care." Alec replied. From now on I was paying rent. That sucks.

Now I was staying at Alec's apartment.

**Skip to Monday**

"Bella, why are all your things out of your room?" Edward asked me on my way to the building my class was in.

"I'm no longer staying at the Cullen residence." I stated in a mono-tone voice.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly, like he was just about to explode.

**E POV**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly, about to bubble over with anger. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

"Edward let go of me, I am going to be late to class." She tried to get me let go of her – struggling against my grip.

"I really don't care Bella, and I won't care about anything until you move back in."

"Let me go!" She yelled, trashing back and forth, trying to no avail, to get my grip to loosen enough to let her go.

"Bella, stop it." Emmett came up from behind me.

"NO!" she kneed me where the sun don't shine and tried to run. I feel down to my knees while Emmett ran and grabbed her.

"Bella, stop it. We just want to talk." Emmett said calmly although, you could here the anger in hie voice – he was being stern.

"Fine..." And she sighed. "I'm sorry Eddie."

"My name is not Eddie." I said getting up.

"Okay... Eddie." She said, laughing at the end.

"Not funny – it is time to be serious." I stated, as mono-tone as she was before.

"Look I'm going to be -" _ring ring_, the school bell rang "- late. We can continue this talk at lunch."

When I walked into the cafeteria for lunch I saw Bella sitting on Garrett's lap. I suddenly hated Garrett, he was on the baseball team with me and Jazz. I was always mad when he stuck me out in baseball, but now I was enraged.

"Bella, now it is time to talk." She sighed and got up, kissed Garrett's cheek, and walked over to us.

"What?" She demanded.

"Bella, you know well what. Why. Are. You. Not. At. Home?" I asked her slowly.

"Why. Do. You. Care?" She asked me – obviously mocking me.

"You know why I care!" I whispered at her, seeing other people walk by.

She turned to Emmett, "can I talk to him alone?"

"What ever will get you to talk." He mumbled walking away. She pulled me, by my wrist, outside. We walked until we were in the most private place at the school – behind the gym.

"Edward, this isn't good. I'm not good, at least not good enough for you."

"But you do care about me." I pointed out, happy about the thought.

"Yes, I do..." She sighed. "Edward, you need to stop using that against me."

"Bella, all I'm asking is for you is for you to come to me whenever you feel sad and let me cheer you up. Let me kiss you every time I see you, to hold your hand every time we walk somewhere, to sit in _my _lap instead of Garrett's - "

"Wait, you were jealous of that?"

"Yes...Now let me finish, to let me - "

"FINE! Fine..."

"Really?" I was getting my hopes up probable only to have them destroyed. I mean I loved her. Wait what? _Love? _

"Really really." I picked her up and spun her around. I tried to kiss her mouth, but she moved her head to the side, making my lips land on her cheek. But, I couldn't care less. She said yes to me!

**B POV**

"FINE! Fine..." I sighed – giving in to his insanity – he was asking for his own doom by going out with me.

"Really?" He got extremely excited, and hope, and, also, somewhat guarded.

"Really really." Then he lifted me into the air and spun me around. He tried to kiss me, but I moved my head to the side, making it so he kissed my cheeks. I loved him too much to let him get his hopes up with me. "Some ground rules: one, you don't know where I live; two, you don't know where I work or what I do; and three is I'm not going to let you get you get too involved with me Edward – your not going to like who I've become."

"I'll like you, no matter who you've become." He answered me, with a big grin on his face.

"You say that before knowing who I've become."

"I don't care Bella, that is the point." He stated very clearly.

"Yeah, I know..." I was giving up on resisting him. He grabbed my hand and spun me – like a ballerina – and, still holding my hand, started walking back to the cafeteria. He held my hand all the way there, which made me feel all fluffy inside. I don't know – just so happy. I felt like I was going to bubble over with joy. He sat down. I went to walk away when he pulled me down on to his lap.

"Where do you think your going?" He started kissing my neck up and down – making it routine.

"Mmmm, nowhere." I answered – unable to create a full sentence.

"Good."

The next day at school was interesting to say in the least. Alec sat at the Cullen's table with me. Edward didn't let me sit in a normal seat like a normal person, although he did let me sit somewhere – on his lap. I think the boy has his hopes up only to have them crushed. But, right now, I am too selfish to care.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"You ask me that a lot." I observed.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No." I answered his question. Wait, "I just answered one of your questions." I stared into his eyes. His deep eyes. I got lost in the sea of green.

"BELLA!" I heard Alec scream, breaking me out of my trans.

"What?" Edward asked him, obviously peeved.

"I needed to tell Bella something, there is no need for the tone." Alec snapped back, acting like he was Edward's mother. "Bella, you are going to need to find a new ride to work, I can't take you anymore on Tuesdays."

"I'll take you." Edward offered.

"No you won't." I snapped back.

"But -"

"No, I'll just ask Jake." I interrupted him.

I was planning on paying the Cullen's back – mainly Carslile and Esme – for Emmett's and my stay in there house, and all the food Emmett and I have eaten. And, knowing Emmett like I do, it was a lot of food.

I hoped on the back of Jake's bike, thinking of how I would get the Cullen's to take my money.


	12. Best friend girls a whore?

**Okay here are some songs that inspired me:**

**My First Kiss – 30H!3 ft. Ke$ha**

**Can't Be Tamed – Miley Cyrus **

**Hungover - Ke$ha**

* * *

I woke up with a horrible headache.

_I'm hungover._ I groaned as the thought came to me. I turned over to see one of Carslile's co-workers, Dr. Katz putting his pants on. _Must of spent the night at the club. _I never remember anything from the night before – but I some how knew he was a married man. The only other married man who has come to me was James, or Mr. Wright, as he usually asks me to call him when he sees me. _Pervert._

I rolled over when Dr. Katz (I forgot his first name, if he even told me his first name) said "You're going to be late to school – you can't wear your outfit from yesterday, It got ruined last night – so you'll have to stop by your place." My headache grew worse as he talked

"Can you drive me? And be a little quieter?" I whispered. He was one of my few clients that had a heart.

"Yeah, but please tell me you have something decent to wear." He sighed.

"Nope, I have another one of my uniforms – but I hardy call that decent." I replied.

"It is better then nothing." He snapped back – no longer whispering. I groaned."Your other outfit is destroyed." Thats not good – that was my second outfit in the past month. I don't think Aro or Marcus would like this.

"Whisper." I whispered to him.

"Sorry..." He whispered back.

"Lets go." I grabbed my other outfit from the closet in my room here. It was a white, button up, see through shirt with tiny black shorts.

We were quiet through out the car ride, it was too awkward to talk. And, of course, the day decides to be all sun- shiny right now. When we arrived at my apartment complex I whispered a "thanks" and got out of his car. I walked up the stairs to Alec's, well mine now too, I suppose. It was on the forth floor - fifth one on the right. I walked in and mumbled a "hungover" to Alec. He nodded and went to the medicine cabinet – probable to get me a Tylenol. I walked into my room and grabbed a dark hoodie, a reptar ( from the rug rats) t-shirt, and neon green jeans. On the way to school I kept my head down – trying to block the sun. **(Link of outfit on profile)**

"Hi Bella!" Alice jumped up towards me. I groaned in response. "What's wrong, what did do?"

"Nothing, Bella here just has a headache." Alec said from behind me.

"So can you please keep it down?" I whispered.

"Yes." I heard a velvet whisper from behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing there, he took three quick strides to come close to me and rapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry you have a headache." He whispered into my ear. He kissed my hair as I leaned into his embrace.

"It's not your fault." I mumbles into his coat, forgetting to whisper. It was my fault. He let me go as the warning bell rang. I tried to walk but fail miserably, tripping on my own two feet. I waited for the impact of the ground to hit, but it didn't. I looked up to thank my savior only to realize it was Edward. He picked me up and carried me – bridal style – all the way to my classroom. I was too tired to protest, to tell him to put me down – too tired to care. He set me down in front of my class.

"Now do you think you can make or do you need me to carry you all the way to your seat?"

"Oh shut up." I groaned. I walked into class – thankfully not tripping, and sat down in my seat. Class started and I could swear the teacher was speaking extra loudly today.

It was now lunch and I was waiting for everyone else to show up when Jake sat down at our table, where Emmett usually sits – across from me, instead of where he usually sat – sitting next to Emmett.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No." I answered honestly.

"Lets just say if Edward was there his heart would've been broken." He stated extremely angry.

"You think I like what I do?" I hissed at him.

"That is not what I'm saying." He sighed, "I'm just trying to ask you not to break his heart." He said, "I'll drive you to work but don't consider me as your friend anymore. I won't tell Edward what is up because I promised you, and now I'm being a bad friend. I'll never be able to look at him and not feel guilty, or sympathetic. All this is because he loves you, Bella, everyone can see it. I am sympathetic because the girl he loves is a whore." Then he got up and walked away, leaving me with tears in my eyes. I just lost one of my best friends.

"JAKE!" I screamed starting to cry. He just kept walking. My vision became blurry and I wiped my eyes and left my stuff and ran to where one of best friends was. My only best friends now where Alec and Rose. I saw Edward and Emmett out of the corner of my eyes when I went to wipe to get rid of my tears.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, "what's wrong, love?" He asked into my hair before kissing my forehead.

"Nothing, I just need some air."

"I'll come outside with you." He pulled outside. I went to lie down on one the picnic tables. Edward came out and lifted my head and placed it on his lap.

_I can go see Alec later._

He started playing with my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it." I heard him ask.

I turned my head so it was burred into his stomach. "No," I said into his shirt.

"Okay." I felt some tears start to trickle down my cheeks again. "Stop crying or you are going to make me cry." He said.

"I'm sorry," I didn't want him to cry and I certainly didn't like crying.

"It's not _your _fault. It's Jacobs." He spat out Jacob's name in disgust. If only he knew Jake had done no wrong and was right in what he said.

"What did you see?" Or rather what did he hear?

"All I saw was you crying and yelling Jacob's name. I just assumed..." He mumbled the last part, putting his head down. He looked like a sad puppy.

"It's okay." I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed his cheek. He leaned into my touch, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just can't believe Jacob would make you cry. I hate having to choose between you guys." He answered, burring his head in my hair, sniffing me.

"You don't have to choose between anything."

"I've already decided. Because he made you cry I've chosen you."

"He didn't make me do anything. And why me? Hmmm? You have no reason pick me, and yet you do." I snapped, the boy just doesn't get it. "I'm not good enough for you Edward." I said very slowly. "Get that through your thick skull."

"You are, have always been, and always will be good enough for me. And as for why – it'll always be you Bella. No matter what – it'll always be you."

"That is sweat of you, it really is." I said before kissing his cheek – again.

**Alec POV**

Jacob Black. I saw him standing on the other side of the courtyard, by the gym wall. I walked up to go talk to him, when he spoke, "well, if it isn't its friend."

"She isn't an 'it'!"I sighed- I didn't come here to argue, but to get answer. "How much do care about her?"

"None of your business." He snapped back at me. Obviously hurt by what he saw.

"Do you still care about her?" I asked, softer.

"More then I should." He huffed.

"What do you mean by that?"

**Alice POV**

"That was exhausting," Bella said. I was barely listening, eavesdropping on a conversation in the courtyard. I was hiding behind the gym wall. We had just gotten out of cheer leading practice, and were going to go watch the guys practice. Rose, Bella and I were bringing or uniforms home to wash them. **(Pictures of uniform on profile)**

"Alice," Rose started. "What are you -"

"Shhhh!" I hissed at her. I crotched down and put my fingers on my lips. They got the idea and bent down, too.

"Do you still care about her?" We heard Alec say.

"More then I should," Jacob replied.

"What do you mean by that?"


	13. La Push

**I put up the wig and contacts from chapter 10 on my profile**

"_What do you mean by that?"_

**Bella POV**

"I love her." Jacob admitted.

I knew they were talking about me. I got up – because I refuse to listen to this – and walked over to watch Edward practice. Edward plays base ball for Forks high. I walked over to see Edward next up for bat. I walked up, realizing I forgot to change when some rude guy on the baseball team whistled at me. Edwards grip tightened around his bat. I tried to calming him down by blowing him a kiss.

'Hi' I mouthed to him. Getting up on the bleachers.

'Hey' he mouthed back.

Alice came dancing over to us to see Jasper, while Rose went to go watch Emmett play football. Jasper was pitching the ball. He winds up and here is the pitch.

"Strike!" The coach calls.

Jasper throws the ball again and "Strike!"

"Come on Edward!" I yelled at him. "You can do it!" Here is the wind up and _BAM!_ It was sent off past the infielders, past the outfielders, until it hit on of the football player on the head. Edward starting running around the bases. I ran down the bleachers to meet him. I ran up to him and jumped on him. I rapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He moved back from the impact. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I lifted my hand to rest it on his cheek and rested my forehead on his. "You did it," I whispered.

"I did it," he whispered before crashing his lips to mine. I couldn't stop after that. He ran until I was up against the fence on the ball pit. His hands went to my thigh while mine went to his hair. I licked his lips, begging for an entrance.

"Practice is over!" His coach interrupted us. He looked over to the coach, and I took that as my advantage to get down. I smoothed out my skirt and then looked up at him – blushing. I never blush.

What is this boy doing to me?

"Go change," I shoved him to the gym – where the lockers were.

"But two things first."

"What?" I questioned.

"First, will you go to a party at La Push with me tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"No, will you go with me..."

"Yeah?" I pried.

"As my date?" He asked, looking as though he thought I was going to shoot him down. I should.

"Yeah..."

"Really?" He quoted himself – smiling.

"Really, really." I quoted myself. He took two quick strides towards me and kissed my lips – giving me a quick peck.

"What's the second thi - " He interrupted me with a quick kiss.

"That." And then he ran off with his friends to go change. I smiled to myself – Edward and I had our first real kiss in a while. I smiled again.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

I walked on to the beach under Edward's arm. I was wearing a tank top with a crying girl on it, and jeans with several differing colors on it, a bracelet with fake diamonds on it and a necklace with a lot of shimmering circles on it. **(Picture of outfit on profile) **Edward was wearing a black button down shirt with dark jeans. Sam walked up to Edward and smiled at him. "So, you finally got her back?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm never going to let her go," Edward replied, his grip tightening around me. I looked up at him only to see him smiling down at me. I got up on my tip toes and kissed his nose.

"Congrats, man!" And then he patted Edward on the back, smiling a us.

^.^.^.^.^.^

A half an hour and twelve drink later Edward and I were laughing at nothing. I was sitting on his lap and he had his arms, and we were constantly smiling like idiots and kissing each other nonstop.

"You," kiss, "know," kiss, "what," kiss, "Love?" Kiss.

"What?" I started attacking his neck with kisses.

"Mmmm, I forgot..." He mumbled. I continued my attack on his neck, sucking, kissing, licking – any thing that came to mind. I turned my head away from him to try and find my drink.

_Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT? _Then I found it – knocked over.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

"You want this?" Edward asked – waving his drink in front of me. Cocky bastard.

"Yes." I told him. I tried to grab it but he just moved it back father .

"One kiss first." I smiled seductively at him. I got off his lap and crawled up to him. I leaned closely towards him and stopped when my face was only a few inches away from his.

"Please," I whispered before my lips descended upon his. "Please," I whispered again. He dropped the bottle but I didn't care. We fell tumbled onto the sand and he rolled over until he was on top of me. I rapped my legs around his waist. He started attacking me with his lips. His hand started to find their up my shirt. "Not here," I gasped, arching my back.

So we decided to find someone, because we were too intoxicated, to drive us to his house. We clumsily got up, and we ran – well tried to, anyway. We kept tripping and bring the other one with us. "Jake!" Edward screamed, waving his hands for him to see us. Jake walked up to us.

"What?" He demanded, looking hurt as he he was staring at our interlocked fingers.

"Can you drive us home?" Edward asked, breathless.

"Where?" He sighed, giving in. "Your home or hers?" He asked.

"His," I replied.

"Just come on..." He sighed again, still looking distraught. We stumbled over to his car. Edward and I hoped in the back seat. We buckled up and I laid down so my head was in his lap.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I had a strange sense of bliss. I felt and arm on me move. "Mmmm..." A velvet voice moaned. _How come I can't remember anything from last night? _I looked over to see Edward.

A naked Edward.

I quickly looked under the covers. I was naked, too.

_What did I do?_ I checked the clock and it read one in the morning. I slipped out of bed and I check my cloths. Yeo, they were ruined. I grabbed the first shirt and boxers I saw – that were clean of course. I found one of his baseball jersey's and a black pair of boxers.

"Bella?" I saw Edward up on his elbow. "Why does my head hurt like a bitch?" He asked, falling back on the so he could put both his hands on his head.

"It's called a hangover." I whispered.

"Mmmm," he mumbled in pain.

"I'll go grab us some Tylenol." I sneaked down stairs to find the medicine cabinet I pulled out the the Tylenol and then went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I ran back upstairs and handed Edward some Tylenol and the water. "Here you go."

"What happened last night? Why am naked?" He asked after taking some Tylenol.

"I don't know, Edward."

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He questioned.

"Somehow my clothes got ripped, I woke up naked, too." I sighed. "Please don't tell me you lost your virginity to a drunk night."

"You did, too."

"Technically, no I didn't."

"Well, it was probable the first time you liked it. The first time you weren't obligated to do _it_."He is so cute! He can't even say sex.

"True."

"Come here." He gestured with his hand for me to come towards him then he patted the bed – indicating he wanted me on it.

"I should go..." I mumbled.

"No, just stay."

"If Emmett finds us like this..."

"Then I'll come to your house." He said.

"I don't think - "

"You. Are. Killing. My. Buzz."

"Fine!" I hissed. Edward quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on.

We walked down stairs to find Edward's Volvo out of the garage.

_Please don't tell me we drove drunk._ I found a note inside the car.

_I drove this home for you guys._

_-Jake_

I really didn't care that Jake saw us like that – I really don't. I got in the drivers seat while Edward got in the passengers seat. The drive was silent – awkward. I felt bad for Edward. This must be hard for him.


	14. Hard Things To Do

My alarm clock went off and I woke up the next morning morning with the worst headache so far. I turned over to see Edward laying down with his hands covering his face.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"What?" He whispered back.

"We have to get ready for school." I whispered. We got up, and I changed. Edward didn't have any clothes to change into, so he just sat there and watched me get dressed. I really didn't care right now.

I went over to my drawers to find some underwear then put it on, picked out a shirt, and a pair of pants. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed more Tylenol. I came back into the room to find Eward sitting up holding his head. "You want some Tylenol?" He nodded his head and I handed it to him. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"I just can't believe what we did last night." He mumbled. I sighed and walked over to him.

"I think you should skip today. I can't, I'm failing Biology. But I'll give you a good bunch of notes from the classes we have together, and find other people for your other classes." I whispered to him, running my hand through his hair.

"No," He moaned, "I want to stay with you."

"Okay, hunny." I pulled him to his car. The whole drive to school Edward was hold my hand.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

It was now time for gym. I walked in to see Dr. Katz standing in the middle of the gym and everyone else sitting in the bleachers. "Today we are having sex ed." Well, this'll be awkward. Just then I saw Carslile.

I ignored everything that he said and was close to passing out on Edwards shoulder when I felt him raise his hand. "What happened?"

"He asked if your in a relationship to raise your hand." Edward whispered in my ear. I raised my hand and when Dr. Katz looked up at me his eyes widen. He probable didn't know I was a minor or had a boyfriend.

"Okay put your hands down if you have not had sex with this person." Edward and I kept our hands up and I saw Carslile's eyes widen.

"Okay, keep your hand if you love this person." I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me and kept his hand where it was. That wasn't good. I wasn't good. At least not good enough for him.

I left my hand where it was and saw a huge grin sweep across his face. I looked around the room to see that we were the only ones with our hands up.

Damn boy was still grinning like an idiot.

"Do you all know what STD stands for?"

.^.^.^.^.^.

Edward had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and was almost skipping down the hall.

"Edward, I can't do this. Us." I told him as I was trying to keep up with his skipping. His face showed anger.

He pulled me towards him and crashed his lips onto mine. "Tell me you don't feel the electricity when we kiss, when we touch."

"Edward, it is over." I said slowly. My heart ached with each word I said.

I walked away from him after I saw some tears form in his eyes and I knew once he started to cry, I would break down and say that we could be together.

I'm not good enough for him. I shouldn't have let it get this far.

I walked until I found Alec. He was out by his car.

"Alec!" I yelled for him. I ran towards him as he turned around to see me.

"What Bella?" Alec asked – obviously he hasn't had a good day.

"I need you to drop me off with Marcus."

"Fine, get in."

.^.^.^.^.^.

I was partying all my sadness away. This week had been an emotional roller coaster and I could hardly take it. I bent down as I smoked some of my friends joint.

"Bella are you sure you are okay?" My friend Demetri asked.

"Make me happy," I demanded from him as I crashed my lips down onto his.

"Bella?" I knew that voice.


	15. New Friends

**I already have planes for a sequel, but I'm not going to post it until I get one review per chapter. So, therefore I won't post another chapter unless I get one review.**

**B POV**

It has been a week since Jake saved me from myself, from overdosing.

The days got harder and harder without Edward but Jake was always there to comfort me. He held me when I cried, he came to the parties with me. He was my sunshine.

It was lunch time and I was sitting with everyone from work Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Garrett, James, Mike, Tyler, Alec and Jacob. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder.

"So, there like this really like big party down at La Push like Friday," Tanya said. Today was Wednesday.

"Cool," I said before I took a gulp of whiskey from water bottle. I have been drinking a lot more lately. Jake hated it. He took the water bottle out of my hands.

"No more," He whispered in my ear. I giggled at the way his breathe tickled my ear.

I saw behind Jessica's shoulder Edward with his hands in fists staring at us – staring at me. I just realized what it must have looked like. I was staring right back at him. "What are you staring at?" Mike asked from next to me. He looked over Jessica's shoulder, "Cullen looks like he is going to murder someone."

I still haven't taken my eyes away from his intense stare. I heard Tanya's laughter. "He looks constipated." She said. Laughter arose from everyone at our table but me.

I heard some noise on the left side of the table. "So are you guys coming to the party down at the rez?" I heard Jared ask. The La Push boys must have sat down. We call them the pack.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Jake said from my right side. I was still staring at Edward.

"I'll be right back..." I said, not taking my eyes off him, while getting up.

Jake must have followed my eyes, "I'll come with you." He said, I saw him getting up from the corner of my eye.

I detached my eyes from Edward's to say, "No, stay."

I walked over to the Cullen table. I stopped in fount of the seat where I used to sit. I was glancing around at all of them when I felt a small form hugging my side. "I knew it! I knew it! You're here to take Edward back!" Alice said jumping up and down next to me.

"No, I'm not," I stated simply.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jasper demanded.

I bit my lower lip, looking at Edward, "I wanted to apologize for letting it get this far, I shouldn't have gone out with you if I knew I wasn't good enough."

"So, you're not good enough for Edward, but your good enough for Jacob?" Alice asked accusingly .

"Jake is just a good friend who is stopping from doing some serious shit." I snapped.

"What kind of shit?" Emmett demanded before he started yelling, "What kind of shit I can't protect you from? Bella, I'm your brother, you should be able to come to me with everything."

"I said too much."

I looked back at Edward. He went around the table and grabbed my face, "What kind of shit? I'll protect you from anything Bella. Anything," He whispered to me. He pulled me into a hug. "Stop worrying if your good enough for me, just stop. Stop worrying about everything, just tell me what you want. Because all I want is you." And he dipped his head down and pecked my lips. He rested his forehead against mine. "What do you want right now?" And he kissed me again. I licked his lip, begging for him to let me in.

"We have to stop," I said as he started kissing down my neck. He lifted his head and his arms tightened around me.

"What shit is it that I can't protect you from?Just tell me."

"I'm protecting you by not saying it." I said. And I tried to walk away but Edward grabbed my hand.

"Stay," He pleaded with me.

"I can't."

.^.^.^.^.^.

I was now one of the 'it' girls and I hung out with the 'it' crowed. You know, the popular crowed.

Right now school just ended and we were all hanging out by our cars. Well, cars and Jake's and my motorcycles. Jake had found some motorcycles on the side of the road and took them to his garage. The day after he saved me he offered me one and taught me how to ride it the past weekend.

Just as I was getting ready to hop on the bike Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walked by. "Jasper." I said as they walked by.

"What, Bella?" He hissed at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make a compromise." I said a small smile tugging at my lips.

"What kind of compromise?" Emmett asked.

"One that doesn't involve you." Jake said from behind me. "Bella, we need to fill the bikes up with gas once we are on the road."

"Okay."

"What kind of compromise?" Jasper asked.

"Tell you what, come to the party on the reservation Friday and I'll tell you about it." I said smiling.

"Or you could tell me now." He said at the time as Alice said, "Why should he make a compromise with you?"

"Why would he make a compromise, Alice? Probable because it involves me telling him the shit Jake is saving my from. But, if he doesn't want to know that's fine." I said smiling at her, "I guess you don't have to come to the party then." I said to Jasper

"He'll be there," Emmett said.

"Oh, and I should warn you Jasper. I'm risking a lot to tell you this, but if your going to tell anyone else not only will you face my wrath but some big strong men who have anger problems. And by anger problems I mean they'll get you landed in a hospital, if your lucky."

"I'll be there," Jasper said.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**Thursday**

I was walking into lunch with everyone in the 'it' crowed. Every boy had his arm around the waist of at least one girl. Garrett had his arms wrapped around my waist. We were all laughing because we were all drunk.

We all sat down at the table. I saw Edward out of the corner of my going by our table to throw something away. I dug in my purse for money to by lunch.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jared asked from beside me.

"I don't have any money for lunch..."

Edward walked by as I said this. He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "If you come sit with me I'll buy you lunch." He started kissing my neck.

"Mmmm, okay," I mumbled, getting up. We walked over to the cafeteria line.

Once we sat down instead of sitting in a chair I sat in Edward's lap.

"Tell me why you think you are not good enough for me." And he started kissing my neck, again.


	16. Learning new things

**I don't own twilight**

_Once we sat down instead of sitting in a chair I sat in Edward's lap._

_"Tell me why you think you are not good enough for me." And he started kissing my neck, again._

"I can't," I said.

He sniffed the air around us.

"Breathe on me," He demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it," He said. I breathed on him and he froze up. He picked me up bridal style and took me outside – away from anyone and everyone. He set me down on a picnic table and he sat on the bench on the other side of the table. He put his head in his hands. "You've been drinking," it wasn't a question but a statement.

"No," I started, "I haven't."

"Don't you lie to me."

"Fine then. I have been drinking. What are _you _going to do about it?" I asked him.

"Why have you been drinking?" He said – looking sympathetic.

"Don't waste your pity on me. It is none of your business why I have been drinking," I said.

"Damn it Bella! You will tell me why you have been drinking and you will do it now!" He hissed at me.

"No," I hissed back.

He seemed pissed – beyond pissed – he was enraged. It was sexy. He looked straight into my eyes and I melted. I couldn't turn away. I was turned on. I started to move closer to him. "Edward," I whispered.

"No, Bella. You aren't going to kiss your way out of this." I was still moving closer to him. "No, Bella." I started to crawl towards the other side of the table. "Bella," he warned. I crawled in the most attractive way I could. "Isabella, stop this -" Maybe it was because I was drunk but I didn't care that this will probable hurt him later. That was something I didn't even think of – didn't even cross my mind. I slammed my lips down onto his. Our lips began to move together. I moved off the table so I was straddling him. I licked his lips hoping for entrance which was granted. He opened his mouth.

"Is this why you brought my sister out here? To make out with her?" Emmett said from behind us.

"Emmett, it is not what it looks like," Edward started.

"Then what is it?"

"She kissed me first, then I couldn't stop," Edward said putting all the blame on me. I smacked his chest.

"Then why did you take her out here?" Emmett demanded.

"Don't tell him!" I screamed – scared.

"Don't tell me what?" Emmett said. Now he was angry that he was out of the loop.

"That -" Edward started. I slammed my lips down onto his so he wouldn't say anything. I wove my fingers in his hair.

He held me so my back was against the table and so my lips were to far away to attack his. "Bella, stop." I whimpered like baby. I thought about letting my hands travel to his man parts, but decided against it because my brother was right there.

"Don't tell him," I said. He looked me in the eyes as I gave him a pout.

"It's not my story to tell," Edward decided on saying after some thought.

"Bella, what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"I have some issues at work and the house." I said to Emmett. I couldn't call it home. Home was with Edward and Emmett. "Speaking of house, how is your mom's motel coming along?" I asked Edward.

"It seems the bug problem was termites and we don't have enough money to fix it right now." I considered giving them my money but then decided against it. It would bring too many questions.

"That's too bad," I mumbled.

That's when Jacob walked out of the cafeteria. "Come on Bella, you missing all the fun."

I giggled, "Coming."

.^.^.^.^.^.

**E POV**

"Take a left," Jake told us.

"I don't get why we are listening to you," Emmett said from the backseat. "You got her drunk!"

"She got herself drunk," Jake said, turning to look at him. He took a breath, "I was the one trying to get them to stop."

"Then why did you drink?" Emmett asked accusingly.

"I'm trying to protect Bella, and I can't do that if she shuns me for not being cool enough to drink," Jake responded before turning back to look at the road.

"What are you protecting her from?" I asked.

"Herself," he said like it was obvious. "Take another left."

"Where are you taking us?" Emmett demanded.

"Stop the car, we are here," I looked up to see a strippers club.

"Why are we here?" I wondered out loud.

"This is where Bella works."

**(I was just about to stop here.)**

"Bella is a stripper?" Emmett screamed

"No, worse," Jake said

"What could be worse then a stripper?" I yelled.

"A prostitute."

"What?" I whispered.

"That is right. Your sister," he pointed to Emmett, "and the girl you love," he pointed to me, "is a stripper."

"That's it, we are going inside."


	17. Discovery

**Em POV**

We were inside. Luckily Jake had thought ahead and gotten us fake id's.

I walked up to the bar, "Excuse me, but do you now where Bella Swan is?" I asked the man from behind the bar. He looked like any normal sleazy guy, an old sleazy guy.

"Who?" He asked.

"Long, beautiful, brown hair with -" Edward started but was inturepted.

"Hey, dick!" I heard from behind us. I turned around to see Bella in a very short, black mini skirt and a white button up shirt with all the buttons unbuttoned. "I can't have a new shirt?" She asked walking up, "All the buttons flew off when the client ripped open my shirt," She said leaning over the bar and giving everyone and their brother a good view of her ass. Some idiot walked by and slapped her ass.

"No, that is the tenth one this mounth," the guy behind the counter said.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

She froze up. She turned her head to her left so she could see us. Her eyes landed on Jake. She walked up to him and shoved him. "You brought them here?" She hissed.

"Bella, you can't keep doing this and I know that they'll help you stop," he started, "Between the sex, the drinking, and the drugs you have lost who you really are."

"Drinking? Drugs?" I asked, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

She shoved Jake again, "You just had to open you fucking mouth you stupid motherfucker!" She exclaimed. Since when has Bella had such a vocabulary?

"Bella, this is for your own good," Jake said.

She slapped him.

**B POV**

I bitch slapped him.

"IZZY!" I heard Felix yell from behind me. "Your missing out on all the fun! Come on!" Felix was like Alec. He was a drug dealer and one of the few people I can trust in the buisness.

"Sorry, I gotta go," I said – turning to look at them.

Emmett opened my mouth to protest.

"I'll talk to you guys before I leave, okay?"

"No, not okay," Edward said.

"Too bad." And I walked away.

I walked with Felix to where the goods where – the drugs.

"What do you want?" Felix asked.

"Some cystal."

.^.^.^.^.

Some cystal meth and two Bellini later I was grinding against some random guy on a table with a bottel of beer in my hand.

"Isabella, you will get off the table and you will do it now!" Emmett screamed.

"Who are you to tell her what to do?" the guy behind asked.

"I'm her big brother," Emmett said.

"I gotta go." And he jumped off the table.

I got off the table. I mumbled under my breath, "fucking cockblock."

"I can hear you," Emmett scolded.

I looked at him and started laughing. Everything was moving, like the Earth was spinning out of control, and there were different colors everywhere.

"Come on, let's get you home," Edward whispered in my ear.

I blacked out in the car.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Bella. Bella, wake up," an angles voice whispered.

"What?" I asked looking up to see Edward.

"Let's get her inside," Emmett said before picking me up.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling lonely. I sat there and wondered if I was allowed in Edward's room.

Think of the angle and the angle shall appear.

"Edward," I whined like a baby and opened my arms – shingling I wanted a hug.

He walked up to me and put me in his lap. "Hey, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I started kissing up his neck and every time my lips left his body I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. But, Bella, You aren't quit forgiven."

"You really still love me?" I asked – not quit believing him

"And always will."

I shoved him down on to the bed. "Make me feel clean. I've felt dirty for so long," I whispered in his ear before biting it.

"Bella -" I interrupted him with with a kiss.

"Please," I begged. "I'll got to rehab, I'll quit my job, just please."

"Bella... UGH!"

"What?" I asked.

"Fine, as long as you stick to your promises."

I started to kiss him and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt as her worked on the buttons on my shirt. I pushed of his shirt and threw it onto the floor. I kissed every piece of skin I could see. He shoved my shirt and we moved to each others pants.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I woke up the next morning and something hit me.

_SHIT!_

.^.^.^.^.^.

**Sequel will be up soon only if I get 3 reviews. So...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	18. Emails

**No sequel. Just keeping it as 1 story.**

The days I spent in rehab had passed rather quickly – all in a blur until now. It was my last day.

I met Mike. We became good friends. Mike was a supervisor on our unit. Rose came into rehab with me a week after I was admitted. We are all good friends.

Every night I called Emmett and Edward. They always had questions and to most of those question I answered in a lie.

"_No, I'm fine."_

"_Everything is the same, nothing much has changed."_

"_I'll see you soon."_

I seemed like everything I said to them was a lie.

I looked in the mirror and tears came to my eyes. "I'm fat!" I yelled at Mike.

"No your not, you eight and a half months pregnant," Mike said.

Rose came walking in and she wasn't in a much better situation. She got raped her second week here.

She was pregnant too.

Suddenly there was water all over the floor.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"FUCK! Bella, Bella breath. Rose call in the doctor," Mike ordered.

.^.^.^.^.^.

_Dear Alice,_

_Please don't tell Emmett and Edward, but I'm not going to be there when they come to pick me up. I'm going to stay with a friend of mine in Seattle. Life would be better for Edward if he didn't know why. Tell them that I can take care of myself and I'll be fine._

_Will miss your crazy pixie ass,_

_-Bella_

I emailed Alice after the delivery was over.

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Bella,_

_You do know they are worried sick. They never shut up about you. And every time I try to calm them by telling them that you're okay and you'll be fine they accuse me of knowing something! Bella I love you like the sister I never had but they are mad men. If you cared, you would come home or at least keep in contact with them._

_Emmett claims to love Rose and I know she is with you. He said he would give anything to tell her that._

_I'll miss your illegal ass,_

_-Alice_

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Alice,_

_I care and that's why I can't come home. I miss them, and I love them and that is why I can't come home. Rose loves Emmett and that's why she can't come home._

_We care for them, we love them, we would take away the pain if that was what's best but it's not, so we can't._

_Please believe me,_

_-Bella_

.^.^.^.^.^.

_Dear Bella,_

_What is it what is the big secret?_

_I believe you,_

_-Alice_

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Alice,_

_I've made to big mistakes. One was not using protection with Edward and now I've had his baby. _

_I was sad and angry and that is why I made the second mistake – I am pregnant with a complete jackass's baby. A jackass who already has a baby from a dead ex-wife._

_Rose was rapped her second week she was here and she became pregnant too. I am now living in a house with two one and a half year olds, one six month old baby, and a three year old._

_Rose and I love them all like they were all are children. _

_The jackass has a well paying job and we live in a big house that his lawyer mom and doctor dad bought us. He is high up on the food chain at where he works. Rose and I have jobs and are currently applying for a second one. We are almost done with high school and almost have enough money to go to a community collage. I wanted to be a writer but I already don't have the time to sit down and write so I'm going to be an elementary school teacher._

_Rose wants to open her own beauty saloon but we don't have the money for that. She is currently at beauty school so she can work at someone else's saloon. We are trying to save up money so she can open her own saloon but we just had to take out that money to pay for the jackass's bail._

_How are you? How is Edward and Emmett? How is everyone else? Has Jasper asked you out yet? It was obvious that he wanted to when I was there._

_Staying up late to type this,_

_-Bella_

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Bella,_

_Jasper likes me? REALLY?_

_Edward would want to know that he has a child. He would love to take part in this experience your having – being a parent. Edward would love you – no matter what you did. He still loves you._

_Where does the jackass work? I'm sorry you have to live with him by the way. No matter what, you don't deserve to live with a jackass. You don't deserve a lots that happened to you._

_Emmett and Edward have started a website dedicated to finding you and Rose. They know you probable ran away but they refuse to accept it. Jasper is worried to. He said he loves you like a sister and would give anything to have you come home._

_What are the kids names?_

_Got up early to type this,_

_-Alice_

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Alice,_

_Yes, he really likes you. Just look at how the boy looks at you._

_It would be better for Edward if he just moved on, it is hard being in high school and having a kid. I should know._

_I love, and my selfish side is happy to know he still loves me but the rest of me knows he should move on. There is always going to be a part of me wishing that Edward will always love me._

_He works at the rehab I was at, that's where I met him._

_I hope they just give up. Things are already hard and I don't need cops and unknown people looking for Rose and I_

_I know I don't deserve what has happened to me, but I would never wish it away. What has happened brought me to my children. _

_My first born, Edward Micheal Cullen, was named after his daddy and the jackass. My second born, Rose Mary Newton, was named after Rose and the virgin Mary. Rose's only born, Isabella Alice Hale, was named after you and I. And then the jackass's kid (Micheal) is Nick John Newton._

_Hoping you'll be Rose's Godmother,_

_-Bella_

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Bella,_

_Really? Rose's kid was named after me? I feel honored._

_Tell me more! I want to know everything you are doing. What's your job?What do the kids look like? Can you send me a picture? How is you schooling?_

_I'd love to be Rose's Godmother,_

_-Alice_

**Four years later**

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm happy to hear that you and Jasper finally are setting a date for the wedding. I would love to come, but I'm not sure it would be a good thing. I bought you a wedding present though. I'm coming to Forks to visit Alec and would love to see you to._

_Edward, Rose, Nick, and Isabella are fine. Thank you for asking. They have heard so much about their aunt Alice and would love to meet you._

_If Jasper can keep the secret then yes, I give you my permission to tell him. I would hate to have you keep something from your future husband._

_I can meet you this Sunday at the Publix around noon._

_Hopefully I'll see you soon,_

_-Bella_

_.^.^.^.^.^._

_Dear Bella,_

_Please come to our wedding. You are suppose to be one of my bride maids! _

_Thank you for the gift. I'll accept it if you come._

_I'm happy to hear that the kids are doing well and I would love to meet them._

_Can't wait until I see you today,_

_-Alice_


	19. Meetings

**Okay, school just started so it'll take me longer to update. But I will as much as I can!**

**E POV**

"Excuse me, mister," a little girl said; pulling on my sleeve. I turned around and my green eyes met hers. She looked like a little Bella, couldn't be older then three, only with blond hair and blue eyes. She had the same heart shaped face, the same nose. And her eyes were just like Bella's, they were so big they looked like a deer caught in headlights. I was taken back that this little girl looked so much like my love.

I was frozen in shock.

"Mister?" she asked again. I looked down and suddenly felt attached to this little girl.

"Yes?" I asked but then realized something, "Where is you mother?"

"I don't know, mister." She looked like she was about to cry. "Have you seen her?"

"I don't know." She started to cry. "Here, here, here. Don't cry. I'll help you find her. I promise."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really." And I picked her up. "So, what's you name?"

"Rose."

"My name is Edward."

"That's my brother name!" she exclaimed.

"Rose! Oh, Rose! Where are you? Rose!" I heard a voice of an angle yell.

"MOMMY!" Rose screamed looking down the isle. I saw a beautiful women with long brown hair.

"ROSE!" She ran over a took Rose out of my arms and hugged her in her arms. "Thank you. Thank you so -" She looked up at me. "Edward?"

I was frozen in shock – again. She looked like an angle – my angle. Her heart shaped face, big brown eyes, long brown hair and as pale as a vampire.

"Bella?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bella questioned.

"What am I... Bella, what are you -"

"Alice," Bella hissed. "Alice told you to come here, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah but how would she...Oh! You stayed in contact with Alice?" She nodded her head. "When I get my hands around that little pixie..."

"Don't blame her," Bella said, "It's not her fault. I asked her not to tell you anything."

"AUNT-Y ROSE!" Rose screamed. I looked down the isle to see a women with perfect model features and long blond hair. There were three kids with her. Bella set Rose down so she could run over to the other lady.

"Wait, is that Rose?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, where's your sister?"

"She didn't come..."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T SHE COME!"

"She said that I should come and take what she wants home," I said – surprised by her reaction.

Then a man with a baby boy face and blond hair and blue eyes came down and rapped his arms around Bella. "Hey, sweetness." He kissed her cheek. She shoved him off her and wiped the side of her face that he kissed. "Awww, don't be like that." He grabbed her by the waist a sloppily kissed her lips. She kicked him the balls.

"Get off of me!" She said.

"Awww, come on honey." He walked up to her again.

"You're drunk."

"So?" He said before attacking her neck. She pushed him off of her.

"Stupid bitch!" He hissed at her.

"Go home, Mike," she said as she pointed at the door. He turned around and stomped his way down the isle.

"Daddy?" A boy who looked to be about six stepped in front of him. He had a baby boy face, short blond hair, and blue eyes. 'Mike' shoved the kid to the ground.

"Nick!" Rose screamed.

Bella ran up behind him and pushed him. "Don't shove him!"

He turned around shoved her down to the ground with a _thud_. "DUMB ASS BITCH!" he screamed before stormed out of the store.

I ran over to Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked – worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mommy?" asked a boy who looked to be about four. He had copper hair, green eyes, what seemed to be an exact replica of my fathers nose, and a heart shaped face.

"Yes?" Bella got up from the ground.

"What's a bitch?"

"A bad word I never want to hear coming out of your mouth."

"But uncle Mike just said it!" the boy yelled.

"Don't yell at your mother!" Rose said.

"But -" he started.

"No. Never, ever should that word come out of your mouth," Bella said sternly. She turned to me. "So we have to go to your house?"

"I would suppose so," I answered her.

"Look who got all fancy and is saying things all fancy," Bella said – smiling. I missed that smile. "Come on kids." She turned to the four of them. "Time to get in the car."

We walked outside and I see a mini van. It had five back seats. Bella and Rose began to strap the kids in. Bella went to get in the car but I grabbed her hand. "Ride with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She had a huge smile on her face. I told Rose we were going to my parent's place. We got in the car and I started the car. We sat in silence for a while before I turned to her.

"Why did you leave, Bella?" I questioned.

"Edward, I don't think it is a good idea to tell you why -"

"Please, Bella? I have to know. Was it something I said or did? What in the world would make you think that our home wasn't the best thing for you? I would've done anything, Bella, anything, to find you. I would do anything to make you happy," I said – begging to get through to her.

"Because this was an issue that no one could fix. I wanted what I got Edward, but I still don't have what I need – what my kids need."

"And what's that?"

"A boyfriend or a husband or a friend that can be a good role model for them. I need someone to make me feel whole. Rose needs it too. It is something that I've found once but lost," she said thoughtfully.

"When did you have it?" I wondered out loud.

"With you..." I smiled.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because if I came back I would've fucked up your whole life," she admitted.

"Nothing you could do would've fucked up my life."

"So, how is life?" she asked – changing the subject.

"Empty."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So, do you go to collage?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

She sat there waiting for more. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Piano teacher. You?"

"A writer. But, I'm becoming an elementary school teacher."

"Why? Why would you give up your dream?" I asked.

"Because with four kids you need a job that doesn't take time. I was actually thinking about applying to a job in the elementary school in Forks. But, it is too far to drive everyday."

"You and Rose and your kids are welcome to stay at my parents house."

"I don't want to be a burden," she protested.

"You could never be a burden." I pulled up to my parent's home.

We pulled up to see Rose getting the last kid kid out of the car. We walked inside to see that my parents, Emmett, Jasper and Alice weren't home yet. Rose was playing with the kids and Bella and I sat down on the stairs and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you, too," I whispered back.

"Do you have any girlfriends?" she asked – still whispering as we watched the kids.

"No, you?"

"No." I smiled at the thought.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because every time I see a guy I compare them to you and they are no where near that good. At least the ones I hang out with. Or they are taken. What about you? Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because every time I look at a girl they don't give me the same spark as when I was with you," I answered honestly.

The boy with copper hair was sitting on the table watching as the other kids play. "See him?" she asked. "He is named after his father."

"What's his name?"

"Edward." She lifted her head from my shoulders to see my reaction.

"That's nice."

"I haven't meet another Edward."

"Good for you." My brain wasn't processing the information she was giving me. She suddenly stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her. "What did I do?" I asked Rose.

"What did she tell you?" she asked.

"That that kid, Edward, was named after his father and she hasn't met another – Oh!" I just realized what she meant.

"Go get her!" I heard her car start from outside.

I grabbed my keys and ran outside. "Bella!" I screamed. I quickly got in my car and followed her. She pulled over and I ran up to see her. I saw her crying in the fetal position. I opened the door and crawled in next to her. "Bella..." I whispered. She sniffled. I moved some hair out of her face. "Bella, please stop crying. Seeing you cry makes me feel like I'm going to cry."

She turned to me and slapped me across the face. "Get out of my -" I crashed my lips down onto hers – interrupting her. The next thing she did I'll always remember.

She kissed me back. "Edward," she whispered.

I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you," I whispered – staring into her eyes.

"I love you, too." I smiled and slammed my lips down onto hers – again. She giggled against my lips.

"I love Edward, too," I said referring to our kid. I smiled. A huge smile formed on her face.

"You love him?" she asked.

"Of course." She smiled even wider. "Can I go meet him?"

"Of course." I got out the car and got in my own. On the way back to my parent's house I tried to let the new information process in my head. When I arrived I jumped out of my car and ran over to hers and opened the door for her. "Such a gentlemen." We walked to the house but I stopped outside the door. "Nervous?" I nodded my head. "He'll love you." She pulled me into the house. We went and sat by Edward junior. "Edward?" He looked up at Bella. "I want you to meet your daddy." She pointed to me. "This is your daddy." I smiled and he looked up at me.

"Your hair is funny," and he giggled.

"Edward, that was mean," Bella scolded him.

"Sorry," Edward apologized.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "Hi," I whispered to him.

"Yo, home skillet!" He laughed.

"Where did you learn that?" Bella asked him.

"One of uncle Mikes friends said that when they were smelling sugar." It took me a second to realize what that meant. I froze with anger. He was doing drugs in front of my kid. MY FUCKING KID! "They acted all weird after that..." Bella sighed. He turned to me. "If you ever have sugar would you share it with me? 'Cause uncle Mike didn't."

"Only if your mother says it's okay," was my genius response.

"Can he mommy?" he asked Bella.

"After you eat dinner and not to close before bed time."

"So will you share your sugar with me after I eat dinner, daddy?"

"Of course." He smiled.


	20. See you again

**E POV**

Bella, Ed (Edward's nick name) and I were snuggling on the coach watching sponge bob. Ed was sitting in my lap and Bella was resting her head on my shoulder. Mary (that is the kid Rose's middle name that she likes to go by), Nick, and Izzy (I learned that was what Isabella likes to go by) were sitting on the ground with Rose.

"Can I go play with them." Ed pointed at Rose and the kids. "Please daddy." I loved hearing him call me that.

"Sure." He hopped off my lap and I pulled Bella close to me.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She sent me on of her award winning smiles. I bent down to kiss her and right as our lips brushed each other Nick interrupted us.

"Ew! Gross!" Bella laughed and turned to him. He was staring at us.

"Some day you'll be the one kissing girls," Bella pointed out.

"EW! Never ever would I kiss a girl."

"Well I beg to dif –"

"WE ARE HOME!" Emmett screamed while entering the house. Bella jumped into the air. Emmett walked in to see Bella sitting on the coach with me and the kids on the ground with Rose. "Who are you people?"

"Emmy -" Bella started. But then Emmett interrupted her.

"No one can call me 'Emmy' except my little sister. I mean, who do you think you are?"

Just then Alice came around the corner. "Bella?" She stared at Bella. Bella nodded her head. "OH MY GOSH BELLA!" Alice came running up and tackled Bella when she was trying to give her a hug.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed before coming up and hugged her along with Alice. "Bella? Is it really you?" Bella nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Alice and Jasper a wedding gift." Bella kissed his nose.

"What is with all the screaming?" Jasper came inside.

"Jazz-y! It is Bella!" Alice was still screaming.

"Alice calm down or your going to lose your voice," Bella said.

"BELLA!" He ran up and hugged her.

Emmett looked down at the floor. "Who is the pretty lady and the munch-kins?"

"Emmett it is Rose," Bella told him.

Emmett stared at Rose for a long time and the asked, "are you lying to me, Bells?"

"Now, why would I lie about something like that?" Bella asked. She snuggled back into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Hi Emmett." Rose shyly walked up to him.

"ROSE-Y!" Emmett ran up and hugged her. He bent down and slammed his lips on to hers. They kissed until Izzy walked up and tugged on her mother's sleeve.

Emmett looked terrified when he realized what he had done.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why is he sucking your face?" I snickered.

"They were kissing Izzy," Nick said before making a gaging sound.

"Like people do on tv?" she asked.

"Yes, honey. Like people do on tv." Izzy giggled and went to sit back down.

"Rose," Emmett started, "I'm so so so sorry. I can't -"

"Do you regret it?" Rose sounded insulted.

"Well, no. But -" He couldn't finish his sentence because Rose slammed her lips on his.

"I'M GOING BLIND!" Nick screamed.

"Oh hush," Bella told him.

"It is one thing to watch daddy kissing you two but a completely different thing to watch you guys and other guys do it," Nick said.

My back went straight. "It doesn't mean anything, Edward." I shook my head. I got up. "Edward please." I ran up the stairs and she followed.

"Edward, open the door." Bella was banging on the door. "Edward, please. I love you and only you."

I opened the door. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"Because I'm an idiot. I thought I would get over you if I kissed someone else."

I was hurt. "You wanted to get over me?"

"Edward it hurt to be away from you. I just wanted it to go away." It sounded like she was about to cry. She banged on the door again. "Please."

I walked over to open the door to see tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, Love," I whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered into my chest.

"It is okay."

She started kissing me. "I love you."

**B POV**

"BELLA! ROSE!"

Oh no.


	21. violated

**HI! I have had exams so I haven't been writing a lot. And I might not write for a little bit because I don't like it when people I personally know read my stuff – especially people who are analyzing it and my mom gave my teacher these stories. It'll probable help with New Bella, Lost and a little bit for Isabella Volturi. I wrote some for kidnapped earlier today before I learned she did this but because of this I might not write that for a little bit. I might write it tomorrow or next week or something but right now I'm not in the mood to write something happy.**

**I feel as though my personal diary has been read by my mom and my teacher.**

**Mr. Felt – if you are reading this please just let things cool down for me before you comment on any of this. Thanks. And stop reading it.**

**I will update all stories soon.**

**Mackzie **


	22. Officially writing

**I am officially writing again!**


	23. Returning

Okay, my mom and have established some boundaries and I'm letting her read all my storied except Lost. Don't ask why – I really don't understand why. I guess I am just embarrassed by the writing

**there.**

_"BELLA! ROSE!"_

_Oh no._

**E POV**

"UNCLE MIKE!" I heard Ed scream.

Bella started to run down the stairs and as I began to follow she turned around and saw me.

"When we get down there I want you, Alice, Jasper and Emmett to take the kids upstairs," she stated before running down the stairs and I quickly followed. At the bottom I see all the kids clinging on to Rose.

"You four." Rose pointed to Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I. "Take the kids upstairs and what ever you do don't come down unless we say it is okay."

I quickly picked Ed up and ran upstairs after I pried him off of Rose. As we walked up the stairs I heard yelling. None of I could make out.

Then I heard a loud _BANG! _ I ran downstairs to see a dent in our wall.

"What is going down here?" Emmett demanded behind me.

"We were just leaving, right Bella?" Bella said nothing in response. Mike continued, "I can just go and take my kids with me..."

"Kids! We're leaving!" Rose yelled up for them.

They all came running down the stairs and out the door to their car.

"Bella, you don't have to go," I said before grabbing her arm as she began walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Edward," she started. "It was a mistake to come here."

"No," I whimpered.

She walked out the door and everyone else followed. "Bella! Bella stop!" Emmett yelled.

I saw a car come around behind them. It parked in the driveway and my parents stepped out of the car.

"What's going on here?" Esme asked – confused.

"Nothing," Bella started. "We were just leaving."

"No!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" dad asked – pointing at her.

"Dad, it is Bella!" Alice yelled.

Mom turned to look at her. "Why are you on my land?" she demanded.

"Mom!" I was shocked so much that I raised my voice.

"What? She breaks all our hearts by running away and now here you are ready to forgive her? I don't think so." She turned to Bella. "Now GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

Eddie ran up to my mom. "Don't yell at my mommy!"

"Look, don't get involved in this," my mom started, "you're too young."

"NO! I'm a big kid!" Eddie screamed at her.

"I said stay out of it!" mom yelled.

Ed's eyes teared up and he ran to Bella crying. "You know what Esme? I left because I was pregnant with Edward's child."

Esme's eyes widen. "Oh..."

"Yeah 'oh'! In addition to that you just made him cry." Ed began to cry harder. Then you could hear the screams of a sad 4 and a half year old Mary. "Rose, can you get Mary?"

"On it!'

Ed looked at Bella. "Why are people mean?"

"I don't know hunny," Bella said while patting his head.

A guy on a motorcycle came up my parent's driveway.

"Who's that?" I turned to look at Bella and what I saw saddened me. Her eyes were sad and regretful and then she looked at me pleading.

"PAPA!" Ed screamed. I looked at him to see him staring at the motorcycle rider.

"Yes?" I asked.

Ed turned to me. "Not you." He pointed at the motorcycle rider, who just parked by Bella's car. "Papa!"

The man turned to look at everyone one and his eyes landed on Bella.

"Bella!" the man on the motorcycle exclaim.

_I recognize that voice. _I thought

I watched as the man took off his helmet and...

_Oh HELL no!_


	24. Alone Again

**HI! It's been while and it is now 11:33 and I plan on finishing at least two chapters and start all four.**

**I am almost done with this story and Isabella Volturi therefor there is a poll up on what story I should write next. I'm only going to start it, and by it I mean one, until I get back into the swing of things. It's really weird for me to write authors notes but I want to keep you guys posted.**

**I'm behind in school.**

**I just started new meds so I'm sick a lot.**

**I'm finally going to use my sick time to actually write and not wallow in self-pitty**

**I've been caught up in read and I will list some good books and stuff to read.**

**When Rabbit Howls (actual book)**

**A World Without Sound by The Romanticidal Edwardian**

**You had me at hello by summerg94**

**2 weeks in detention by dreamer1901**

**A pound of flesh by jaxon22**

**VOTE ON POLL**!

_Recap:_

_A guy on a motorcycle came up my parent's driveway._

_"Who's that?" I turned to look at Bella and what I saw saddened me. Her eyes were sad and regretful and then she looked at me pleading._

_"PAPA!" Ed screamed. I looked at him to see him staring at the motorcycle rider._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_Ed turned to me. "Not you." He pointed at the motorcycle rider, who just parked by Bella's car. "Papa!"_

_The man turned to look at everyone one and his eyes landed on Bella._

_"Bella!" the man on the motorcycle exclaim._

_I recognize that voice. I thought_

_I watched as the man took off his helmet and..._

_Oh HELL no!_

**E POV**

Bella set Ed down and he ran towards this man I considered as my friend, until now that was.

_Another betrayal._

"Hey, buddy!" he exclaimed before picking him up and throwing him around in circles.

"Papa!" Mary screamed before running up and tugging on his pants.

He used his one tanned arm to hold Ed, my son, _MY_ son, while picking up Mary and holding her in the other hand.

"What do you guys say to me taking you home?" He asked.

"YES!" Ed screamed jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

"Anyone else want to come home with me?" All the kids raised their hands and jumped up and down.

"You can't _possibly_ believe that you can take all the kids on that bike of yours!" I yelled.

"No, Edward, I'll take the car and one of the girls will take my bike home," he said before rolling his eyes. "How are you anyway?"

"Fine." I kept my answers short.

"Alright everyone in the car." He lead him into the car.

"I'll ride with you guys," Bella said before entering the car.

Once again Bella Swan walked out of my life, the only reason it hurt more this time is because my kid went with her.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I sat staring out the window as the rain droplets ran down the window. "Edward, honey, it's time for breakfest." I heard Esme say (I no longer refer to her as my mother after what she said to Bella and my little Ed).

I slowly got up and walked over to the table. I looked around and saw that she had not failed to get into the holiday cheer; there were eggs on a big plate that spelled out MERRY CHRISTMAS, pancakes with green and red sprinkles and hash browns that were made to look like Christmas trees. I looked around the table and saw other foods spread out.

_The first Christmas I spend without my son...knowing I had him, anyway._

.^.^.^.^.^.

"Edward just go to court to get him," Alice said while rubbing her huge belly, full with a bouncing baby boy.

"I can't Alice; I can't take him away from the life he knows." I put my head in my hands.

"But -"

"God, Alice, _please_, let it go," I begged her.

.^.^.^.^.^.

I yawned and looked over at the clock. 4:03 AM. I moaned and rolled over.

Today was _her _birthday.

The one I loves birthday.

The mother of my child.

_Her birthday. _I thought.

.^.^.^.^.^.

**It is now 12:40 right on the dot.**

**Anyway:**

**POLL!**

**DO MY POLL!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	25. Hospital

**So….. yeah…. Now I'm updating again! WOOHOO! I have a longer authors not on the bottom but I just want to say to my loyal readers you are truly amazing. Thank you!**

**E POV**

I sighed and pushed the covers off me; my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I sat looking out the window for sometime before rubbing my eyes. I let out a yawn, got out of bed and stretched. I looked around my room to find the cloths I picked out last night on my chair. I quickly got dressed and began to head down stairs.

The house was eerily quite. I walked into the kitchen to grab my morning coffee when I heard the sound of my door bell bounce across my tile walls. Sighing I got up, ran my hand through my hair – unruly, untamable hair. I yawned as I unlocked the door. Grumbling under my breath I opened the door expecting to find Alice standing there. I mean, who else would be on my doorstep this early in the morning?

I opened the door to reveal a very tired looking father of mine.

"What Carslile?"

"I stayed up all night – never leaving the hospital."

I groaned. "Get to the point please."

"Edward, I don't think -"

"Just tell me."

"Bella and Ed were in a car crash late last night, they came in right as I was about to leave. I decided on an impulse decision to stay and watch them. Well, not impulse…. I would've stayed anyway. You should know that," he began to ramble.

"Wait… Wha… What's going on?"

"Oh! So, I have to go home and get ready for a charity benefit, could you go down and take care of them?"

"Yeah, I'll go there right now." I mumbled and walked into my house. None of this has really been clicking.

I slipped on my shoes and drove to the hospital.

Still half asleep and walking up to the desk I asked for Bella's room number. I walked down to see her sitting up in her bed with a book.

_Typical Bella_

I knocked on the door and she looked up and smiled. She placed the book down on her lap.

"Carslile told me he would send you." She smiled up at me.

I walked over to her white bed and sat down, feeling the bed sink inward as I sat down by her stomach. "Did he?"

"Yes. You know, Ed has been wondering about you." She scooted herself up to a more up right position so our faces were at a better level.

"I have really missed him," I admitted.

"We were actually on our way to see you." She looked me straight in the eyes as she said this. A sad smile came across her face as she lifted her hand to feel the stubble that, from my lack of shaving, has formed on my face. "You've grown up so much," she whispered. Mostly to herself I believe so I choose not to respond. As she kept looking over me she let her hand drop, sliding over my chest until it landed in her lap – on top of her book.

She began to run her hand through my hair. I have been meaning to cut it for sometime now but it just kept getting the back burner to everything. Now, though, it has grown out to be an uncontrollable mess. She continued to run her hand through my hair seeming to have gone deep into thought.

"Ed has been so excited to see you when I told him we were going to see you. He was bouncing up and down in his seat the whole ride to your house." A sad chuckle left her lips. "You wouldn't believe how much he – I…." She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't – couldn't, believe how much we have missed you." She took her eyes off from her lap and looked up at me.

We looked at each other for several minutes before I took a deep breath. As brown met green, as it had all those years ago, I couldn't stop the feeling of joy spread throughout my bones.

"I would never be able to explain how much _I _missed you."

I lifted myself off her bed and turned to look at her. "What caused all this Bella?"

"Edwa-"

"Do you need money?" I interrupted her.

"No-"

"What do you want Bella? Hmm? Can you answer that?"

"NO! Wait… Yes! Edward, you! I want you! Ed wants you! _We_ want _you_!"

I blinked taking this in. "What do you expect to have happen Bella? For us to become some big, happy family? Get a picket white fence to surround our two story house and all the kids running around playing with our dog spot? Is that it?"

She was staring up at me.

"Or were you just going to show up and make everything seem okay and than go run off with some, some, some _guy _with all my money only so I can't see you for another couple of months? Never see my _kid_,_ my_ kid!"

"No Edward-"

"Bella, just, just…. Don't. Okay? Leave me alone. I can't have you coming in and destroying my life!"

"Edward-"

"Bella, I don't want to hear it!"

"EDWARD I LOVE YOU!"

I blinked. "Wha… Wai… Bu… Wh… Why… What?"

"I. Love. You," She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well… Wha… What do you want me to say? That I love you back? I do. That I want you and Ed and I to become the perfect, American family? I do. That I can trust you? I can't. That we can go back to the way it was before? We can't. That I can forgive you? I… I just don't know."

"I want you to say you'll try to make this, make _us_ better. I'm going to try."

I sighed. "I would love for us to work Bella-"

"Than try."

"Okay," I said looking straight at her.

"Great."

"Yeah…."

"So…."

"How are you?"

"Good, good." She looked at me. "Well, considering…."

"Of course."

"How are things with you and Ed?"

"Fine… Okay…"

"Bella…"

"Actually not so good…."

"What happen-"

"Really horrible now that I think about it."

"I'm sorry… What happened?"

"I left Mike, well Rose and I left Mike, so we have had to work more hours to pay for everything and had to leave college… And I might have to go back and work for Marcus. But it's not like I really want to. Besides, I'm too old to go all the way back in. You know? I mean I can't do drugs or anything. I could probably a waitress or a stripper…"

"So you were coming to find me for money."

"No, Edward. Sitting alone for a while, without the constant nagging from Mike has given me time to clear my mind. And I kept trying to think of a way to make me happy, so I went back to when I was _truly _happy and Emmett, Alice and Jasper continuously popped in my head. But, more often then not, you were there. I started imagining what it would've been like if I never ran away from you, what it would have been like if I never got into the drugs, never got into the line of work I was in, never got into any of it.

"I would sit there and imagine what our family would've been like. We _would _have the white picket fence, and the little two story house and the kids and _Hell_ we would even have the dog! I pictured the kids and the grandkids! And I wanted it bad. I wanted it so bad!"

"I want it to Bella."

"But I _need _it! _Crave _it! I have no idea how I am going to survive without you! How I did in the first place!"

"Neither do I, Bella," was all I could say.

"I'm sorry Edward. So sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"Why? Why didn't you come back?"

"After everything that went down with your mom I realized that I hurt you so badly that I could never be good enough for you. I could never take back the pain I caused, Edward. Maybe if you moved on, I thought you would forget about Ed and I. That way you could find a wife and have kids and the life you _deserve_. Not one with me."

"Bella." I sighed before walking over to the bed. I held her face in my hands. "Bella, you may have made some mistakes, you may have done things you regret but I still and always will love you."

"But I'm not worth it."

"You _are_. You are worth."

All she did is sighed and shake her head. I leaned down and kissed, or rather quickly pecked, her lips.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," she whispered back.

"I beg to differ." We smiled before kissing really quickly again.

She scooted over and patted the space next to her. I sat down and turned my body until I was in a laying position (over the covers I might add).

"How is Ed?" I asked as I played with a piece of her hair in between my fingers.

"Rose picked him up. He just had some bruises."

"Good."

"Mmhmm."

"Go to bed, sweetheart," I whispered smoothly in her ear.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

I stopped and thought for a second.

_Do I want to stay? Can I deal with letting Bella back into my life? Can I deal with the package of emotional baggage that comes along with her? Can I deal with putting my heart out there again? Can I deal with the possibly of loosing her again? Could I deal with the unbelievable pain she brings every time she leaves me, every time she does something stupid? Could I watch her take care of another man's child? Can I deal with the thought of her being able to leave to leave me again? Can I deal with getting attached to her again?_

_All just for her?_

"Edward?"

_What idiot wouldn't?_

"Edward?"

"Where else would I want to be?"

She smiled and snuggled into me, leaning her head up and kissing my neck she whispered me a "goodnight" and cuddled closer to me.

"Goodnight, my love."

**A/N:**

**Ummm… Well wow! It feels like FOREVER since I have written a chapter…. Longer since I have finished one.**

**You all know what this mean, don't you?**

**I AM OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK!**

**To those of my loyal readers who are still reading this, you make my world turn. I am now officially on summer break so I'm going to try and update every week. Also try to make my chapters longer. You just have to give me time, okay?**

**I have missed all you guys! I would LOVE critic (constructive. I don't like the bullying.)!**

**I've been reading my stories and realized they seem rushed so I'll try and slow them down. If you don't want me to you should tell me as soon as you can.**

**Love you!**

**Mackzie.**

**And as always:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	26. Live and Love

**Um…. This story is almost finished! =D**

**E POV**

A matter of days later Bella and Ed moved in with me. Ed's younger sister, Mary, also moved in with me, no – us.

I smiled at that.

So, I woke up this morning and went ahead and made coffee for Bella and myself. I went through the pantry until I found a package of English muffins and through five of those into the toaster oven. Sighing I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a thing of 'I can't believe it's not butter' and grape jelly. I went over to a drawer and got out a butter knife right as the timer went off. I grabbed the English muffin and put it on a plate before putting on just the right amount of "butter" (I say this because Ed refuses to call it 'I can't believe it's not butter' because it wouldn't taste right if we called it that) and grape jelly on two of them for Bella and than just threw on some butter on the last three for myself. I went into the freezer and threw in some pancakes from there in the microwave and some bacon on the stove.

"Mm," I tired voice came from behind me. "Daddy?" I heard my little boy behind me.

"Hey, buddy," he walked up to me and I lifted him up into my arms. "How are you?"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Tired," he said in a quit voice. "Where's mommy?" He asked.

"She's in our room," I said before setting him down.

He walked, or rather dragged his feet over, to Bella and I's room. He opened the door and I heard him walk into the room and crawled on to the bed. "Mama?" he whispered.

I chuckled to myself. He's always going to be such a mama's boy.

"Hey, honey," Bella whispered back.

"Mama." He always uses that voice before snuggling up next to his mother. I chuckled and shook my head before turning back to the situation at hand: pancakes and bacon.

I began humming some random songs to myself. I didn't realize how much time had passed until there were microwave pancakes and homemade chocolate pancakes with bacon and English muffins on the table. I went back to the kitchen and set down some freshly squeezed orange juice for all four of us and an extra mug of hot coffee for Bella and I.

I tip-toed into my little girl's room and opened the door. "Mary?" I whispered.

She rolled over and moaned. _Just like her mother._

"Mary," I whispered, right next to her, shaking her, "time to wake up."

"No," she, moaned before rolling over.

"I made some chocolate-chip pancakes." And with that she jumped up and ran out into the dinning room. I chuckled and walked out after her. When I got out to the great room her plate was already full.

I walked into my love's room to see Ed and Bella snuggled up against each other.

"Guys, food is ready," I said, mostly to Ed.

"Really?" Ed said before sitting up.

"Yeah…" I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "chocolate chip pancakes" He got up and ran out of the room. I chuckled before looking down at my sleeping angle. "Bella…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to wake up, love?" I whispered before kissing her.

"Sure," he said before rolling over and pushing herself up. She looked around the room. "Where are the kids?"

"Eating."

She laughed lightly before saying, "Of course."

We walked out of her room to see stacks of chocolate chip pancakes about to collapse on to the poor kids and them laughing. Bella and I smiled at them before walking over and looked at them.

How my life has changed so much since Bella came. I smiled before bending down and kissing her forehead. She stopped before looking up at me and smiled. She than walked towards the table and picked up her coffee and smiled at its aroma.

"Ah, the nice smell of coffee in the morning," she said while she smiled at me.

I chuckled before walking over and pushed some hair out of her face.

"You know what I'm thinking?" She asked while looking at the kids fighting.

"What's that love?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I want another."

I was confused so it must have showed on my face. So she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. It took a second before I smiled.

I kissed her cheek. "Anything you like, my love."

And than off our life went into a sweet new life full of new adventures, and surprises, yet it was always full of love.

**Well, I might write an epilogue. I'm not sure. I truly like how this ended. All depends on what you guys want… to an extent.**

**Please go vote on my POLL.**

**VOTE!**

**It feels so good to be back.**

**Review and tell me what you think about doing or not doing an epilogue.**

**Thanks for those who stayed with me the whole ride,**

**Mackzie**


End file.
